baby it's wild world
by Tox1n
Summary: Yoshiko decide irse, creyendo que es la única que sufrió por amor no correspondido en la vida, en su camino se va a vivir con su prima solitaria, al poco tiempo llega la mejor amiga con peores problemas, aprenderán a convivir entre ellas con sus problemas y verán como arreglan sus vida, participación de algunas musas, risa comedia y romance
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola traigo esta historia, se me ocurrió cuando escribía el próximo cap. De mi otro fic y escuchaba la canción baby it's wild world versión de skins que también le da titulo al fic me llego la inspiración de este yohariko basado luego del 2x10, yo también vengo a echar sal a la herida :'v

Capitulo 1: ida

Había estado llorando todo los después de escuchar como la persona había sentido un enamoramiento le decía te quiero a otra, no soporto eso en ese momento, solo tomo la decisión mas que le parecía en ese momento sus manos sostenían unos papeles de titulo llevaban "solicitud de transferencia" con un sello "aceptada", solo quería alejarse de todo el dolor que podría sentir en ese momento. Su amiga/directora le pidió que se quede el love live estaba a cuatro meses de comenzar ella no se quedaría a eso

-FLASH BACK-

-no aceptare esos papeles-bebiendo su te tranquilamente, apartándolo de su vista la rubia

-por favor, es todo lo que te pido-volviendo a acercárselos

-eres una school idol de la preparatoria uranohoshi-girando con la silla para no verla

-quiero irme, no puedo seguir acá-

-el love live está a la vuelta de la esquina-volvió a girar su silla-por eso no puedo aceptar tus papel, hay que salvar la escuela-fue interrumpida por un grito

-no quiero salvar la escuela-interrumpió de un grito

-¿Qué hay de nosotras?-se cruzo de manos-¿nos dejas?

-si-agachando la mirada

-ahhh honey no me gusta verte en ese estado-se paro abrazándola-sonríe, shyn-extendía los brazos y sonreía vio que su acompañante no cambiaba de actitud-no puedes irte ¿Sabes porque?

-si es por love live o idol ya lo dijiste-la veía con desdén

-no es eso-negó con la cabeza- estoy embarazada de ti no me puedes dejar sola con el fruto de nuestro amor-tocándose el estomago

-¿queeeeeeeeeee?-grito roja se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza mientras la rubia reía

-o me dirás que solo fui una noche-fingía que lloraba

-basta aprueba mis papeles-roja de vergüenza

-It`s Joke-se reía viendo que su acompañante no cambiaba de actitud-no quiero que te vayas y no puedo obligarte a quedarte-dando una media sonrisa, dio un suspiro-que te vaya bien a donde quieras que vallas-tomo el sello con gran tristeza sello los papeles lentamente y le alcanzo a la joven-suerte

-fin de flash back-

Su madre entraba a su cuarto, veía a su hija empacando sus cosas

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto ella

-si, en rato termino de empacar lo último-afirmo

-hace unos momentos vinieron unas jóvenes, no sabían tu nombre dijeron yocchan yoshiko incluso yohane-reía

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto ella

-ya te habías ido, me pidieron tu nuevo número-

-¿no se lo diste verdad?-se volteo a mirarla

-no como me lo pediste-negó con sus manos

-bueno iré a lo de mi tía y empezare a estudiar para la universidad-haciendo su pose habitual-yohane el ángel caído dejara este lugar

-sobre eso-corto su madre

-no iras a la casa de tu tía te irás a vivir con tu prima, tu prima vive sola y solo es visitada por una amiga de vez en cuando-decía con algo de miedo

-¿queque?-se asusto-no puedo ir a vivir con ella-en forma de suplica

-es la condición que puso tu tía, bueno en realidad ella quiere que umi tenga algo de compañía desde que termino el secundario solo se ve con una amiga-

-si no queda de otra-en tono de resignación

En otro lado una joven en frente del piano suspiraba triste empezó a tocar unas nota

Now that i've lost everything to you,

you say you want to start something new,

and it's breaking my heart you're leaving,

baby i'm grieving.

But if you wanna leave take good care,

hope you have a lot of nice things to wear,

but then a lot of nice things turn bad out there.

Oh baby baby it's a wild world,

it's hard to get by just upon a smile.

oh baby baby it's a wild world.

I'll always remember you like a child, girl.

you know i've seen a lot of what the world can do,

and it's breaking my heart in two,

cause i never want to see you sad girl,

don't be a bad girl,

Era interrumpido por unos aplausos desde afuera se veía amiga emocionada

-linda canción riko-chan-en piyama

-gracias-se levantaba con la intención de cerrar las cortina

-riko-chan, ¿estás bien?

-no lo sé-cerrando la cortina


	2. capitulo 1 : llegada

Capitulo 1: llegada

Bajaba del tren que se había retrasado maldecía cosas, "estúpidos humanos hicieron retrasar a yohane", "la venganza del averno caerá sobre el conductor", "el ángel caído no olvida", "el averno recuerda a aquellos que retrasaron al ángel caído". Iba vestida de una túnica negra cargando muchísimas maletas la gente se volteaba a verle las incoherencia que decía se oían madres diciendo "no la mires" cuando los pequeños preguntaban por las cosas que decías, noto como alguien tenía con un cartel que decía tomo la dirección hacia esa persona "yoshiko tsushima" estaba templando del la vergüenza de conocer a la persona que armaba el escándalo

-hola prima-tirando todas sus maletas abrazándola

-hola yoshiko-chan-apartándola

-es yohane-gritaba golpeándole suavemente el pecho

-aun sigues con eso-suspiraba viendo lo que traía puesto-para que pregunto-resignada

-si quieres te puedo conseguir una-girando

Una gota se le corría por la frente-no, gracias-levantando algunas maletas-vamos mi mama me dijo que te quedabas una semana en mi departamento, pero no entiendo porque traes tantas cosas-poniéndose a caminar hacia la salida

-en realidad son dos años y medio-dijo tímidamente, alzando sus cosas queriendo seguirla

Tirando las maletas que tenía solo dijo "me esperas acá un momento" salió a toda prisa de la estación, yohane podía ver que sacaba su teléfono parecía que discutía con la persona del otro lado, de tanto en tanto se volteaba a mirar hacia el ángel caído dando miradas de muerte que la asustaban, la llamada tardo varios minutos hasta que volvió a entrar a la estación a buscar a su "visita", yohane por su parte había hecho un nido con sus maletas se paro cuando vio llegar a umi

-¿Qué paso?-bostezando de sueño

-hable con mi madre, ella me dijo que solo te quedabas una semana a lo sumo dos, me engañaron-levantado las maletas-ella cree que necesito algo de compañía, ahora tendré que ver que estudies-ponía cara de pocos amigos

-yo seré tu perfecta compañía- posando para la multitud que había-los estudios no te preocupes, son cosas hecha por los humanos

-no hagas eso es vergonzoso-roja de vergüenza-solo te advierto que-cambio a su cara una que daba miedo-si vuelves a quemar alguna cortina te echare y te hare dormir en el algún callejo, ni mi madre podrá salvarte esta vez, ve mal en la escuela y dormirás en el callejón

-creo que tratare de rituales cuando este sola y los estudios que importan-pensó mientras levantaban las cosas que faltaban para seguirla, saliendo de la estación yohane solo la siguió a su prima hasta un pequeño auto azul algo viejo pero cumplía su cometido-no sabía que tenias auto-vio sorprendía

-si, me lo compre con lo que gano en mi trabajo de medio tiempo-subía las cosas en la parte de atrás del auto, al igual que su acompañante terminando su labor umi se fue al asiento conductor mientras que yohane se subió a la parte de atrás acostándose en el asiento, la mayor vio por el espejo retrovisor cuando empezaba la marcha

-ey siéntate y ponte el cinturón-ordeno dándose vuelta

-nah así estoy más cómoda-sin dale importancia, puso en marcha el auto escasos metros frenando de golpe haciendo que la acompañante se callera al piso

-lo hiciste apropósito-enfadada-pagaras esta osadía humana-

-te lo advertí-mirando hacia atrás-ahora siéntate como corresponde, o lo hare a cada rato, yoshiko-chan-volviendo a arrancar el auto

-es yohane-gritaba-yohane-sentándose y poniéndose el cinturón

No le importo el reclamo que le hacían solo se puso a conducir por unos breves minutos, llegaron a su destino un complejos de departamentos de clase media alta en una zona cerca del centro, se metieron a la cocheras del edificio para dejar el auto, yohane se sorprendió por el lugar ella esperaba el clásico complejo de departamento de universitarios, siendo un edificio bastante lindo casi como el suyo

-¿Cómo haces para pagar este lugar?- sacando sus cosas del auto

-de mi trabajo de medio tiempo-le dio una ligera sonrisa, entrando al edificio

-yo quiero uno de esos-decía la joven siguiendo a su guía que la llevo hasta el asesor, sacaba las todas sus cosas entre quejido y quejidos que umi solo ignoraba, la llevo hasta la puerta de su departamento era un departamento bastante espacioso grande para una sola persona tenia sala de estar, barra, cocina amplia, entre otras comodidades que harían su vida más cómoda, solo tiro sus maletas en el piso de unos pocos paso se tiro al sofá

-que bello es estar en casa-suspiraba cansada

-es mi casa-contesto la dueña del lugar

-nuestra-corregía la más joven

-no, yo eh vivido aquí los últimos dos años-levantando las cosas de la joven

-tu tienes la fortuna de compartir casa con el ángel caído-llevando la manos a los ojos-considérate afortunada mortal

-creí que esa etapa ya se había terminando-haciendo un gesto aburrido

-no es etapa-gritaba enojada

La discusión no llegaría a ningún lugar, sabiendo que tenía en la cabeza -acompáñame te llevare a tu cuarto-no quería seguir gastando energía con yohane o yoshiko

La guio por el pequeño gran departamento hasta su cuarto, su desilusión fue grande cuando se encontró un cuarto vacio sin nada de muebles

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto viendola

-tu cuarto-dejándola sola

-aquí no hay nada- escucho desde el pasillo "compra cosas y llénalo"

Entre queja y queja llevo sus cosas a su "cuarto" a la mayor no le importo solo se sentó a leer su libro, veía como su nueva inquilina le decía "hare que te arrepientas mortal" "no es forma de tratar a un ángel caído" y "donde está el baño". Yohane se había sentado en la mesa baja que tenía en la sala de estar su prima donde ella leía tranquilamente tomaba notas no le dio importancia. Noto algo que no vio cuando entro detrás de la tv un cartel de µ's era el mismo que tenia chika se atrevió a hablar

-umi-san-dijo con temor

-¿Qué me vas a preguntar?-sin despegar la vista de su libro

-que-se asustaba

-siempre que me dices umi-san es para hacerme una pregunta-recién mirándola, dejando el libro sobre la mesa

-¿Dónde están tus amigas?, mama hablo de una amiga que te venia a visitar pero mius eran nueve chicas-agachaba la cabeza con timidez

Umi miro el cartel que tenia ahí-se fueron de una en una y solo nos quedamos honoka y yo-suspiraba, vio a su nueva inquilina que la veía con exceptiva para que explicara bien las cosas- las primeras en irse fueron eli y nozomi tres o cuatro meses luego de su graduación se mudaron a Rusia tenían ya dos años de relación no lo quisieron dejar así no mas, ah nico la vi por más tiempo por su relación con maki aunque rechazo la oportunidad de ser idol por contrato le pedían que dejara a maki, se puso a estudiar gastronomía hoy en día vive con maki tiene un restaurante, maki estudia medicina ya casi termina, aunque viven aun aquí no las puedo ver todos los días, hanayo y rin aceptaron trabajo en Yokohama en una agencia de talento hanayo lo vio como un sueño hecho realidad en cambio rin acepto para no ir a la universidad, nada las separa. Honoka aun vive aquí es parte del staff organizadores del love live, esa es la historia-veía que ella estaba inconforme algo no cuadraba en su relato

Yohane comenzó a mover sus dedos-un momento solo me hablaste de siete y contigo son ocho-cuestiono

-sabes contar-burlándose

-ey donde está la novena del grupo, dímelo, el ángel caído ordena saber su paradero-apuntándole

-Kotori se mudo a Francia y es todo lo que diré, buenas noches me voy a dormir-enojada como nunca antes la había visto

-pero son las cuatro de la tarde-interrogo

-bueno dormiré temprano, mañana te llevare a comprar el uniforme del nuevo colegio, mi madre me pidió que estudies eso pretendo que hagas-con tono de enojo en su voz, se escucho como azoto la puerta de su cuarto

Había sido obediente con las palabras de umi ya que nunca había visto a su prima en ese estado, al día siguiente solo se fueron a comprar el uniforme nuevo y le regalo un futón con una estampa de tiburón para que no duerma en el piso, no quiso tocar mucho el tema de ayer por si hacía que se enojara otra vez quien dice que no la abandonaba en algún callejón, le enseño el barrio donde vivían, como llegar a la escuela, ella entraba a la universidad en distinto horarios y no estaría cuidándola en todo momento. Yohane se rehusó a usar la chaqueta azul en qué consistía su nuevo uniforme simplemente "lo mejoro" lo tiño de negro y le puso unas alas pequeñas negras, umi le dijo decía que no debía hacer eso "que era vergonzoso" "que llamaba la atención", le respondía "un ángel caído no puede andar como los demás mortales". Detesto su primer día cuando la llamaron "gótica" "una más de del resto de chicas raras" "hay otras como tu incluso tienen un club", no fue por varios días a la escuela hasta que llamaron a su tutor responsable para saber porque motivos no iba la joven a la no asistía escuela, la mayor se entero que no iba a la escuela en días casi una semana, le dio una reprimenda que haría que el mismo Belcebú se vuelva al averno del miedo que daba su prima en ese momento según palabras del ángel caído, para disculparse de su falta de atención con los estudios ella le cocino cosa que a umi le gusto su forma de disculpa creyó que tendría quien le cocine de vez en cuando tener comida casera cuando llegue cansada, no le gusto tanto cuando se dio cuenta que le ponia salsa tabasco tanta que no podía comer, decidió que NUNCA más yoshiko cocinaría en la casa al menos hasta que le ponga menos tabasco o nada, en la casa se empezó a vivir en paz, ese día en cuestión no tenia universidad ni que ir a trabajar así que en cualquier momento ella llegaría estaba sentada en el sofá viendo su puerta esperando que eso sucediera

-umi-chan-grito emocionada-ya vine-entraba como si fuera su casa

-honoka-chan esta es mi casa, puedes al menos golpear la puerta-grito enojada

-u perdón-honoka salía cerrando la puerta, umi escuchaba que golpeaban la puerta

-adelante-fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se frotaba las sienes

-hola umi-chan, ¿te sientes bien?-viendo a su amiga que se frotaba la sienes, cerrando la puerta y entrando

-me siento bien-respondió al borde del enojo-¿quieres te?-tratando de contener su enojo

-podría tomar té-la peli azul se levantaba del sofá para preparar el te-¿Cómo has estado honoka?-

-bien-solo respondió, tirándose en el sofá

-¿Qué sabes de nuestras amigas?-decía umi desde la cocina

Honoka suspiraba-es la rutina de siempre, podrías hablar con ella si usaras alguna red social umi-chan-haciendo una cara aburrida

-sabes que me da vergüenza de solo pensar, gente buscándome de solo pensarlo-se estremeció-no quiero hacerlo-sentencio

-créate una red social averigua tu misma puedes poner todo en privado ¿sabes?-enojada-aun que fui el otro día al restaurante de nico-chan

-igual no las usare, tenias para pagar-viniendo con él te dejándolo en la mesa baja

-jajá que graciosa-con sarcasmo cara aburrida, se sentó correctamente y tomo la taza de té-me dijo que maki le pidió matrimonio-con cara de ilusión

-se casaran-con un gran sonrojo-me alegro por ellas, aunque yo no puedo ver a la cara a nico desde la última vez que la vimos-haciendo más fuerte su sonrojo

-no paso anda raro la ultima vez-dijo confundía

-¿no te acuerdas?-roja de vergüenza, la vio confundida

-no-cara de tonta-¿Qué paso?-la sacudía-dímelo-umi estaba roja de vergüenza solo dijo "está bien es vergonzoso y no lo repetiré dos veces"

FLASH BACK

En las calles frías por la noche dos jóvenes ebrias caminaban por tambaleándose, paraban frente de un restaurant una de ellas choco con la puerta

-hoonokaa queee hora es-volviendo a chocar la puerta

Miro su reloj de la mano-las tres-contesto rápido

-entonces porque está cerrado el restaurant-tratando de mantenerse de pie, fue sujetada por su amiga

-capaz nico ya está adentro, déjame intentar- dejo de parada a umi, empezó a golpear la malla metálica-nico-chan ábrenos, ¡tenemos hambre!-cada vez golpeaba más fuerte y gritaba más fuerte, era un milagro que no sonara la alarma, un joven policía se les acerco

-disculpen, jovencitas ¿que hacen?-los miraba de manera seria

-es que tenemos hambre-contestaba honoka

-y nuestra amiga no nos abre-agrego umi, umi fue a golpear la malla metálica- ábrenos nosotras te ayudamos con esa tsudere bipolar-gritaba

El policía paro los intentos de ambas jóvenes por hacer que alguien abra el lugar- es lógico que no allá nadie son pasadas las tres de la madrugada-gentilmente

-honoka idiota me dijiste que eran las tres-grito enojada parecía que todo rastro de ebriedad se borro-volteo a buscar a su amiga viendo que no estaba a su lado sino a unos cuantos metros adelantes vomitando-espero que no ensucie su cabello, debería ayudarla pero ya esta grande, tiene que valerse por sí misma-suspiro, viendo que su amiga se recomponía, haciéndole gesto de paz y amor desde lejos

El policía se digno a hablar tratando de no reír con la escena de las jóvenes-¿ustedes viven por aquí?-fingiendo seriedad-porque si están muy lejos de su hogar o están en algún tipo de vehículo, tendré que llevarlas a la estación hasta que se le pase el estado de ebriedad

-si vivimos cerca-se acerco honoka-en unos departamentos de clase alta aquí cerca-recargándose en umi, tenia cierto rastro de miedo en su voz

-bueno, las llevare a hasta su casa para que no se hagan daño-con amabilidad y doble intención

Todo el camino honoka hizo cosa de honoka, umi se avergonzaba por lo que hacían, mientras el "amable" policía trataba de entablar conversación con umi quien miraba para otro lado, honoka se puso a cantar un canción con su amiga y el policía eran risa por parte de los dos menos de una quien no quería estar ahí. Llegaron a un edificio solo para gente rica. Subieron todo el edificio hasta la parte de arriba en silencio por respeto a los que dormían, llegando a su destino una puerta roja, honoka empezó a golpear y decir "maki-chan nico-chan abranos "yo sé que aquí si están"

-creí que aquí vivían-hablo viendo la escena de honoka

-no, vivimos aquí, aquí viven unas amigas-tratando de mantenerse de pie, fue sostenida por el policía

Dejándola parada-ohhh-fue todo lo que dijo el policía desilusionado, para esos momento honoka le había quitado la gorra y la llevaba puesta creyó que capaz tendría suerte con alguna de las dos

Se abría la puerta de golpe dejando ver a una pelirroja con una bata rosada que casi no cubría nada por sobre todo enojada-que demonios te pasa honoka, tienes idea de la hora que es-noto la presencia del policía-señor oficial ¿sucede algo?-recobrando la compostura

Confundido-encontré a estas jóvenes golpeando la puerta de un restaurante que ya estaba cerrado pretendiendo que se les atendieran -recobrando los sentidos por ver tal mujer vestida tan ligeramente-me dijeron que viven aquí

Cruzando los brazos-por las dudas el restaurante estaba a seis cuadras derecho de aquí y dos a la izquierda-al borde de la locura imaginando donde fueron

-si, ¿lo conoce?-contesto el policía

-es el restaurante de mi novia-miro con enojo a honoka y umi se habían quedado en silencio con la cara de enojo que ponia maki-y ellas no viven aquí-cerrando la puerta

El policía pensó "oh lesbianas" desilusionado se digno a decir algo-señorita si no viven aquí tendré que llevarlas a la estación-gritando desde afuera

La ladrona del sombrero de policía se asusto y empezó a golpear la puerta otra vez-maki no puedo ir a la cárcel, eh visto orange is the new black, tengo miedo de ir a la cárcel no duraría una semana-llorando

-es siempre así-pregunto el policía a umi

-a veces es peor-contesto la peli azul tenía un aspecto como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara, veía como lloraba su amiga en la puerta

Se volvió a abrir la puerta la pelirroja aun mas enojada-pasen porque no quiero que los vecinos nos hagan echar a mí y a nico-chan-dando paso al costado para entre

Honoka entro corriendo, umi grito-honoka devuélvele el gorro al policía-obediente a tal orden, salió y se lo dio le dio una sonrisa al policía "gracias"-disculpe a mi amiga aun no madura-contesto agachando la cabeza

-no te preocupes si un día quieres ir a tomar un café o algo, podría darte mi numero- umi se sonrojo salvajemente ante tal proposición, se metió a la casa corriendo, el policía miro a maki en cierta parte

-oiga mis ojos están aquí-apuntando su cara-no aquí-apuntando su pronunciado escote-cerrando la puerta dejando al policía con las palabras atravesadas, noto como sus amigas daba una sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado desde el sofá de su departamento-ustedes dos qué demonios le pasa, nos costó con nico conseguir un departamento aquí, si nos echan te matare honoka. Porque de ti me sorprende umi-enojada

-era mi cumpleaños salimos a festejar un rato con honoka-chan-tarando de mantenerse despierta-

-porque me mataras a mi-se quejo la pelo naranja

\- maki la miro enojada callándola-no entiendo porque vinieron aquí-tratando de entender la situación, de que hacían dos ebrias a casi cuatro de la mañana en su sofá

-nos amenazado con llevarnos a la estación, eh visto Orange is the new black, le tengo miedo a la cárcel, eh visto lo que sucede ahí-justifico, con miedo y lagrimas falsas

-es muy buena serie, la eh visto con nico-chan a veces-desviándose-oigan de eso no estábamos hablando. Viniste a mi casa creyendo que irían a la cárcel-ella asistió mientras umi había quedado dormido-no te duermas-grito despertándola-las iban a llevar a una celda común donde iban a dejar hasta que se le pase ese estado de ebriedad-respirando de forma pausada tratando de calmarse

-a que alivio, entonces no teníamos que venir hasta aquí y hacer todas esas locuras-con un gota en la cabeza, entonces recordó algo- Por cierto se nos ocurrió una canción con umi y el policía cuando veníamos, bueno es un video de internet-miro a su amiga ilusionada-lo hacemos umi-chan otra vez

-no, por nada del mundo lo vuelvo a hacer-roja de vergüenza

-Si você esta contenta diga miau-recargándose en su hombro-vamos umi yo se que tu a te sabes la letra

Umi respondió escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas-miau-sin que vieran el estado de su cara

-vez tenemos un éxito tú podrías hacer la melodía y volvemos a ser cantantes-maki tenía un tic en el ojo empezó a en rollar un mecho para calmarse, con toda la tontería que debía estar viendo y oyendo a esas hora de la madrugada, interrumpido su momento por una voz bastante conocidas para las presentes

-maki-chan idiota, me pides que me vista así y luego me dejas sola en la cama que te fuiste a inventar las cosas que te pedí-nico noto la presencia de sus visitas solo pronuncio-oh no, me hubieses avisados que había gente idiota-tratando de taparse

-no te podía avisar, acaso no oyes los ruidos, tonta-grito roja, nico vestía un traje de conejita playboy pero este consistía de un top muy ajustado y unos short extra extra cortos con una colita blanca y orejas respectivamente

-no vean-grito maki, una obedeció tapándose los ojos mientras honoka se sonrojaba y abría la boca "wow" solo dijo

-compartes a tu loli legal esta noche maki-había dicho eso por el alcohol que había ingerido o por tontería, a maki le rodeo una aura asesina al igual que a nico, umi tomo de la mano a honoka y salieron corriendo si querían aun estar vivas, corrieron al menos cuatro cuadras antes para un taxi que la llevo a la casa de umi.

-eso fue idiota honoka-

-pero estaba tan linda vestida-

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

-¿Por qué contaste la parte del policía?, se me hizo aburrido al principio-aburrida de la historia

-debía explicar cómo terminamos en la casa de maki-chan y nico-chan-tratando recobrar la compostura de los sucesos con su amiga

Honoka empezó a reír-le saque la gorra a un policía-umi asistió, con un leve sonrojo-y trato de seducirte- reía mas fuerte, agito la cabeza más roja-y por sobre todo le dije loli legal a nico-chan- exploto en risa más fuerte, umi se tapo la cara

-basta honoka no lo repitas, quiero olvidar esa noche-su cara parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción

-pero es gracioso umi-chan podrían hacer un programa con mi vida "la vida de kousaka honoka" "viviendo como honoka" "umi y honoka en Tokio"-se le ilumino la cara, la acompañante estaba hecha una bolita -seriamos famosas, que dices-felizmente anuncio sus ideas

-basta honoka, no puedo soportar tanto-dijo casi desmayándose de las ideas locas de su amiga, dejando de estar en la posición que estaba

-y tú que cuentas de nuevo umi-chan-notando que no tenían más te ni nada en la mesa, se sentó de costado en el sofá mirándola

-eh empezado a vivir con alguien-dijo resignada

-como yo y tsuba aunque estamos teniendo problemas de relación ahora-suspiro- nozomi-chan eli-chan, nico-chan "loli legal" maki-chan-riendo ante la ultima pareja nombrada- o hanayo-chan rin-chan-agrego

-no de ese estilo, es alguien que conozco hace mucho tiempo pero nunca se las pude presentar por vergüenza, me agrada pero por momento esta demente-recobrando la compostura

-ahhh es alguna especie de pareja con beneficio-miro aburrida

-no, veras ella-

Alguien interrumpió su conversación con un "ya llegue". Honoka miro a la jovencita vestida con un uniforme parecía escolar o eso pretendía serlo con esas pequeñas alas y teñido de negro-ohhh ya lo entendí- se levanto del asiento y empezó a limpiar las huellas de la taza y todo lo que toco-pero no voy estar acá cuando este la policía, ella es menor de edad y ya eh dicho veo-tratando de salir-no iré a la cárcel. Veo Orange is the new black

-no es lo que crees-gritaron roja de vergüenza ambas-somos primas no seas idiota-al unisonó

-ahhh a verlo dicho antes-se acerco a yohane-¿cómo te llamas?-le sonreía

-me llamo yohane, ups alguien dijo mi nombre según parece-haciendo su pose, honoka solo podía aplaudir por lo que hizo la joven

-un gusto yohane-chan-a yohane se le ilumino el rostro porque alguien le había llamado por su nombre "real"

-yoshiko tsushima, vino aquí porque donde vivía el nivel educativo es muy bajo según su madre le dijo a la mía, quiere ir a una buena universidad-seria tratando de cortar el ambiente

-umi-chan, me confundes, tú dices una cosa ella dice otra cosa, ¿quieres que me explote la cabeza?-confundía

-me llamo yohane, yohane-le gritaba

-te llamas yoshiko-chan-con voz dura que le dio miedo a ambas

-si señora-asustada

-yo te llamare yohane-chan-le decía de forma incrédula

-porque así me llamo yohane el ángel caído-poniendo su dedos en su pose y apuntando a honoka-¿quieres ser mi pequeño demonio?

-si, si, si-gritaba emocionada

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-pensó umi-yoshiko-chan fuiste hoy a la escuela-hablo

-claro que fui hoy-sacaba todo sus cuadernos mostrándole los apuntes del día, se volvió a ir con honoka mientras le revisaba la tarea

-umi-chan eres aburrida-se quejo la otra

-debo cuidarla o no iría nunca a la escuela, alguien debe ponerle los límites-vio como rápidamente se llevo bien con honoka haciendo bromas y tonterías que la impresionaban a la mayor-de suerte está conmigo-pensó

-deja que se divierta un poco es joven, yohane-chan pon música, vamos a divertimos un rato. Haremos una mini fiesta-poniéndole alegría al lugar

-estaba bien-saco su celular buscando una canción, umi mataba con la mirada a honoka ella solo reía. Sonó la canción wonderful rush, a gran velocidad le arrebataron el teléfono estrellándolo contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella-mi teléfono-corriendo donde lo había tirando viendo que estaba destrozado-porque hiciste eso-enojada grito, tratando de que querer matar a su prima, fue parada por honoka que se levanto detrás de ella

-lo sentimos yohane-chan, nosotras no escuchamos música de mius-tratando de parar a fiera en que se había convertido

-no era necesario tirarlo contra la pared-viendo en sus mano lo que quedo del teléfono

-perdón-dijo volviendo en sí -ahora te compro otro, vamos a divertirnos un rato-dijo dándose vuelta del sofá y fingiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Yohane solo reclamo un rato por celular le prometieron entre ambas comprarle el que quisiera del modelo que sea sin importar el costo, le brillaron los ojos. El resto de la tarde paso entre bromas de las dos nuevas amigas, yohane le enseño a hacer sus cosas de ángel caído, la madura de la casa solo podía tratar de reír y fingir que todo estaba bien, charlaron de cosas sin sentido entre el trabajo de medio tiempo de umi, quedaron que un día irían a las playas donde creció la más joven, los problemas de relación que tenia con tsuba, su amiga fiel le dijo "madura honoka ella quiere algo más serio" respondió "limpio la caja de arena de su gato que puede ser más serio que eso". Hubo risas se olvido lo del teléfono todos sus problemas, ya no recordaba porque se había mudado a Tokio, estas nuevas amigas le hacían pasar un buen rato, la invitada se marcho a su casa. Dejando a la familia que pueda pasar la noche tranquila.

Yohane veía la tv mientras umi cocinaba, se escuchaban golpes de puerta desenfrenados. La mayor le dijo a la otra "ve quien es que tocan así", quien estaba en la puerta de la casa con unos bolsos y con lagrimas en los ojos

-tsuba me hecho de la casa-yohane escucho que dijo eso, le cerró la puerta en la cara, volvió a golpear mas fuerte

-¿Quién era?-pegunto umi saliendo de la cocina

-casa equivocada-contesto volviendo a ver la tv, los golpeteos no cesaron se hicieron más fuerte, la mayor fue a abrir la puerta "casa equivocada, nadie golpea así si no es acá" pensó en el trayecto a la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga llorando

-¿Qué paso honoka?-viendo a su amiga llorando

-tsuba me hecho me dijo que no quería seguir viviendo conmigo, la relación no iba a ningún lado-entre lagrimas en la entrada del departamento

-te lo advertí miles de veces, pasa honoka hablaremos adentro no aquí-asistió con la cabeza, fue entrando aun llorando, yohane no le prestaba importancia solo su amiga

-¿Qué le paso?-sin importancia

-la novia la echo de la casa-contesto umi haciendo que llores con esas simples palabras hizo que llore más fuerte, umi la consolaba-ya ya pero es cierto-

-es tan triste creí que seria para siempre no que me echaría un día- limpiándose las lágrimas

-¿y qué haces aquí?-la miro sin darle importancia, como era consolada por su prima

-no tengo donde vivir ahora, umi-chan puedo quedarme aquí-suplicándole

-no, no puedes ya tengo viviendo a alguien aquí-apuntando a yohane, quien se limito a saludar darle una sonrisa burlona a honoka

-no ocupo mucho espacio umi una esquina-con el montón de cosas que traía era ilógico que eso fuera cierto-tú tienes tres cuarto-sacudiéndole

-si es cierto pero ese lo uso como cuarto de estudio-tratando de apartar a honoka quien se agarraba fuertemente de ella

-honoka no has ido a intentar a otras casas-hablo la pequeña del grupo

-mi mama me dijo que no volviera a casa el día que mi fui, maki-chan y nico-chan corrieron luego que les hice una broma y ya no me queda a quien recurrir-contesto

-no has intentado tener más amigas digo es prácticamente lo mismo-le dijo yohane, haciendo que llore más fuerte, umi le miro con cara de muerte

-no le digas algo como eso-le dijo su prima aun consolándola-creo que me arrepentiré de esto, honoka sacare mis cosas de ese cuarto y podrás quedarte unos días hasta que te reconcilies con tsuba y tu no-viendo a yohane-le darás el futón que te compre por decirle algo tan cruel y cerrarle la puerta en la cara

-enserio umi-chan, gracias eres la mejor amiga que podría tener, ¿Dónde está mi futón?-se levantaba, yendo a sacarlo y llevarlo a su nuevo cuarto

Yohane se enojo por la orden que le dieron, ya no tenía cama otra vez-¿Qué?-grito- no no no me niego a darle a sharky- podría estar echando espuma en cualquier momento por la rabia-llamare a la tía, le diré que me haces dormir en el piso-seguía quejándose, levantándose del piso a buscar algún aparato para llamar a su salvadora

Umi se paro detrás de ella con una mirada de muerte-te dije que te haría dormir en el callejón si encontraba cortinas quemadas por algún ritual tuyo, y sé que lo haces a escondidas-voz tenebrosa y una cara que asustaba a la joven-llamaras a mi mama-sosteniendo su voz, yohane negó con la cabeza asustada-le darás tu futón a nuestra invitada-asistió moviendo la cabeza más rápido y asustada dando el positivo-perfecto cenaremos en unos minutos, ayuda a honoka con su futón-volviendo a la cocina

-dijiste nuestra invitada, esta ya es mi casa-salió volando un cuchillo de la cocina clavándose en la pared, se tiro al piso del miedo

-no digas tonterías- yohane salió huyendo del lugar antes que le tiren otra cosa-que podría salir mal si tengo dos idiotas-umi pensó en la millones de posibles cosas-oh no que hecho

Oñate 1: Música

La peli azul volvía de un día ya eran tipo siete o casi ocho de la noche tuvo que ir a su trabajo, solo deseaba llegar a su casa comer, hacer sus apuntes y dormir si es que podría hacer los dos primeros, faltaban un piso para llegar a su casa, escucho música a todo volumen "ahora no podre dormir" medito. Saliendo del ascensor seguía escuchando que era en su piso "que raro nadie de este piso suele hacer eso". Con cada paso notaba que la música si en efectivo era su casa "oh no las idiotas", apuro paso para llegara a su casa abriendo vio lo que no quería ver ambas con la cara pintada y cantando como unas idiotas

"Welcome to the jungle  
we take it day by day  
if you want it you're gonna bleed  
but it's the price you pay  
and you a very sexy girl  
that's very hard to please  
you can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free"

Honoka noto la presencia de la dueña de la casa con un tick nervioso en el ojo-hola umi-chan-rio nerviosamente. Por su parte yoshiko seguía cantando sin notar la presencia de su prima en la casa "And when you're high you never. Or ever want to come down, YEAH! "con toda naturalidad, trataba de ser parada por golpes en el hombro por honoka y sin respuesta, cortando la música para recién detenerse

-que pasa que paras la música-recién se dio cuenta quien había llegando-hola prima, como estuvo tu día-asustada

-¿Qué tienen en la cara?-buscando una explicación

-yohane-chan me quiso enseñar cómo se pintaba los ángeles caídos -asustada

-yo creo que debo ir a dormir mañana tengo clases y ya es tarde-fingía bostezar, salió corriendo

-no iras a ningún lugar-deteniéndola en seco-¿Qué es eso del techo?-viendo un horrible manchón

-eso paso cuando yohane-chan me quiso enseñar algo y me asuste golpe la lata de pintura, ensuciamos un poquito-en pose de suplica su poquito era el techo la pared de la entrada y gran parte del piso

-¿ensuciamos? Si note hubieses asustado no habrías ensuciado, prima ella fue quien hizo todo yo solo fui arrastrada-tratando de apelar al lado humano de umi-soy inocente

-no me traiciones-llorando

-entonces porque hay un sello de ocultismo colgado en la pared-dejando sin palabras a la pequeña

Ninguna sabiendo como librarse de el castigo que se les venían, fue un sonido milagroso el que las salvo, el estomago de la dueña rugió- espero que al menos hayas cocinado honoka-yendo hacia la mesa esperando la comida

-bueno veras no estaba de ganas y yohane-chan cocino-se tiro al piso suplicando la piedad al igual que yohane

-te dije que no la dejes cocinar, solo lo puede comer ella-enojada-te lo vas a comer todo honoka, todo lo que sea que hizo y luego limpiaran este desastre-observando su departamento

-umi-chan ni sé que son solo sé que están muy picante-llorando

-son mis famosos camarones de la infelicidad-levantándose del piso apuntando a umi, quien solo quería matar a las dos por el estado de su departamento, incluso vio como se caía la mancha del techo al piso "esta noche duermen el callejón"

Omake 2: TV

Yohane y honoka veía tv se escuchaba el "hagamos un trato" la escena seguía "denos todas sus cosas" yohane lo veía con mucha emoción mientras su acompañante bostezaba del sueño, "quieres que sea tu ultimo día en la tierra" "no, pero es bueno que menciones el tema, solo piénsalo". Yohane se quedo mirando la pantalla en silencio el episodio avanzaba llegando a la mejor parte según ella para esos momentos honoka se había dormido

-honoka despierta esta es la mejor parte-despertándola

-¿Qué?-confundía frotándose los ojos

-es la mejor parte-dijo emocionada

-okay-respondió, refregándose los ojos

Miraron la ultima parte de la serie que estaban viendo juntas o al manos uno lo hacía "si alguien se mueve, si alguien dice algo le sacare el otro ojo al chico y se lo daré de comer a su padre" "puedes respirar, puedes pestañear, puedes llorar diablos todos ustedes lo harán". Una estaba emocionada la otra miraba aburrida

-¿Qué te pareció?-viendo la emocionada

-buena -bostezando

-¿Qué?, buena-la veía enojada-solo buena, es la mejor serie del mundo, no espero como tu una mortal la entienda-se paro haciendo su seña habitual

-quieres ver una serie buena-dijo buscando unos DVD que traía en sus bolsos

-no nada que lo supere-cruzándose de brazos

-solo espera niña del verano-rio

-soy yohane el ángel caído, nada que venga de un mortal simple como tú hará que cambie-continuando su seña

Los días pasaron volando entre episodios y temporadas casi todos los días después de la escuela venia a apurada para ver la serie, con su amiga, ya seis temporadas después "la guerra no ah terminado y te prometo amigo mío el verdadero enemigo no dejara pasar la tormenta, el trae la tormenta", yohane se acercaba cada vez más a la pantalla con la boca abierta embobada y extasiada del momento. Su amiga mayor le notaba la satisfacción del momento, viendola en ese estado "pero me equivoque….cobro venganza por la boda roja, el es el lobo blanco el rey en el norte" yohane se había parado para seguir viendo empezó a gritar "el rey en el norte" muchas veces moviéndose por toda la casa. La serie había dando por concluido el capitulo

-¿Qué te pareció?-burlándose honoka

Dejando de correr por todo la sala comedor cocina incluso salió a gritar por el balcón "el rey en el norte", volviendo a entrar-es la mejor serie del mundo-arrodillándose ante ella-enséñeme, honoka-sensei

-una joven desea aprender y una joven aprenderá-con voz seria, tratando de no reír

-una joven desea convertirse en un ángel caído sin rostro-contestando siguiendo su juego

Su momento fue arruinado con una peli azul que salía como si fuera a matar a alguien-son las tres de la mañana, ¡quiero dormir!-grito por todo el departamento lanzándoles un montón de almohadas, metiéndose de nuevo a su cuarto

-hay que ofrecer al dios de muchos rostro el nombre de sonoda umi-dijo yohane, saliendo su escondite

-una joven debe pasar el entrenamiento antes de ofrecer nombres al dios de muchos rostros-la mayor igual que ella de su escondite-ahora vamos a dormir antes que umi salga con su arco y nos eche a la calle-asustadas, apagaron todo lleno cada quien a su cuarto a dormir

Espero que les allá gustado :v eso es todos amigos

*Omake uno cantan welcome to the jungle de G N R

*Omake dos ven the walking dead y juego de tronos


	3. capitulo 2 verdades

Hellow les traigo la continuación del fic no habrá omakes, pero se preguntaran que porque tarde tanto verán mi PC que funciona a carbón se fundió estuve más de dos semanas sin pc, y entre estudiar pronto debo hacer un viaje de estudio al interior de argentina no sé cuando volveré nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Capitulo 2: Verdades

"honoka" decía dulcemente tratando de despertarla, "honoka" subió el tono sin ver que recibía respuesta, la vio con los ojos hinchas abría estado llorando toda la noche como los última semana, sintió un montón de emociones mescladas, tristeza, enojo, melancolía, necesitaba y compresión. Necesitaba pedirle un favor y que de paso su amiga saliera de la casa para que se distraiga ella había llamado al trabajo de su amiga avisando que no podría ir esta semana, "honoka" grito a todo pulmón, recién levantándose asustada

-¿Qué pasa umi-chan?-asustada por el grito dejando la comodidad del futón para despertar

-llamaron de tu trabajo quieren que te presentes hoy después de las dos para una reunión y cuando salga yoshiko-chan de la escuela podrías llevarla a que compre su teléfono te hará bien salir un rato-dijo amablemente

-¿Qué hora es umi-chan?-bostezando aun con los ojos cerrados

-las 6-gentilmente, con una ligera sonrisa algo forzada

-¿de la tarde?-frotándose los ojos, algo asustada por si estaba llegando tarde a la reunión

-no, de la mañana-contestaba calmada, tratando de mantener la calma

-¿Que te pasa umi-chan?-volviendo a acostarse-todavía es temprano y no trabajo hasta después del medio día-cerrando los ojos fingiendo que dormía

-deberías salir un rato llevas varios días encerrada, no te hará bien estar encerrada-sentándose a su lado, la vio con tristeza, tratando de destaparla

-no tengo ánimos de salir a ningún lado-tratando de sujetar la frazada, haciendo un berrinche infantil, volviendo a acostarse

-pareces una niña caprichosa que no madura aun-dejándole ganar la pelea, con un gesto fruncido, subió su tono de voz cansada por su amiga

-tu nunca comprenderías lo que es perder a la persona que amas-dijo sin pensar lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos asustada por sus palabras, umi hizo un cambio de humor drástico en el rostro-umi-chan perdón por lo dicho, no fue mi intención-tratando de disculparse

Levantaba el brazo en gesto que detenga lo que fuera a decir-tienes razón honoka, yo nunca eh perdido a una persona que mas amas-levantándose, saliendo enojada por el comentario de su amiga

-perdón umi-chan, lo dije sin querer-había salido por fin de ahí, gritaba detrás de ella

-no, no, no, honoka tienes razón yo nunca perdí a nadie importante-dijo con sarcasmo, en la entrada de la casa

Yohane dormía en el sofá o trataba de hacerlo solo podía cubrir su cabeza con la almohada-podrían callarse trato de dormir-grito enojada

-tu-la observo seria sin emociones que la delaten, busco entre sus cosas encontrando lo que buscaba, le lanzo su tarjeta cerca de donde dormia-1209 es la clave, cómprate el teléfono cerca de aquí hay un centro comercial aquí cerca podrás ir sola, no vuelvo hasta la noche o dentro de unos días, cuídate y por sobre todas las cosas ve a la escuela-viendo a honoka enojada- seguro esta seguirá llorando pensando que es la única que sufre- lo último que dijo, azotando la puerta

Tomando la tarjeta del suelo-¿Qué mosca le pico?-frotándose los ojos y bostezando, buscando con la mirada a la nueva inquilina encontrándola en el corredor

-¿no lo sabes?-la vio con duda recargándose en la pared del sueño

-¿Qué cosa no se?-cuestiono ladeando la cabeza

-creía que por ser familia lo sabrías-pensando en voz alta, se dio cuenta que yohane la miraba esperando que diga todo-nada olvida lo último que dije-moviendo las manos con temor

-te ordeno, que me digas aceptaste ser mi pequeño demonio, debes darme toda la información a tu ama-posando y apuntándole con un rápido cambio de voz

-esta vez no servirá no te diré que es-le saco la lengua, volviendo a caminar su cuarto

Enojada porque su nuevo demonio-ey-haciendo que honoka viendola-¿quieres ir a acompañarme a comprar mi teléfono?-dijo tímidamente, haciendo que pare

-creía que podrías ir sola, aun quiero dormir, tal vez llorar otro rato y tal vez luego ir a trabajar-ladeo la cabeza con lo ultimo dicho volviendo a recostarse por la pared

-bueno veras no conozco muy bien por aquí y mi prima dijo aquí cerca, solo que aquí no es numazu-dijo tímidamente tratando de ocultar algo

-temes perderte-dijo con burla, acercándose a ella

-como crees simple humana que me perdería en la ciudad del pecado-apartándose de ella

-¿ciudad del pecado?-miro confundida- no estamos en las vegas-contesto de manera inocente

Hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, limito a contestar rápidamente-me acompañas o no, aceptaste ser mi pequeño demonio debes acompañarme es una orden-le volvió a hacer su gesto habitual

-no, si no me dices si tienes miedo a perderte si o no, llevo una semana en ese cuarto puedo estar un mes si quiero ni ir a trabajar-contesto caminado de nuevo a su cuarto

-me perdí la ultima que estuve por aquí y en esa ocasión había venido con amigas, solo conozco el camino de casa a la escuela-contesto roja y en voz baja

-lo sabia jajajajajja- empezó a reír muy fuerte-¿pero qué día es hoy?-aun riendo, viendo el reloj de la cocina

-miércoles- respondió cortante-iremos de compra-cambiando su humor a felicidad

-iremos de compras-dijo emocionada-pero cuando recién salgas-decepcionada

-tenemos esto-saco la tarjeta visa que tiro umi, a las dos se le formaron una sonrisa de malicia-mejor que la escuela y umi no está nadie me controla hoy-agrego feliz

-mejor que trabajar-agrego honoka desinteresada-me harás un favor a cambio por esto-la miro con malicia

-está bien-dijo resoplando-considérate afortunada el ángel caído te hará un favor. Nadie la había escuchado esta vez honoka se había metido a la ducha rápidamente, tardaron algunas horas para prepararse para salir, honoka no tenia auto cosa que molesto a yohane, para tener que movilizarse usaron trasportes públicos. La joven no entendía para donde la llevaba la mayor era una zona residencial cosa que le sorprendió "es aquí" dijo, ella contesto "aquí no hay nada" "acá a la vuelta hay una tienda de dulces, ¿puedes ir a comprar algunos?" respondió. La joven no pregunto por la petición tan extraña solo siguió las indicaciones donde le dijo que estaría estaba al tienda de dulces, la atendieron amablemente, volvió hasta donde honoka la esperaba ella estaba fumando un cigarrillo que tiro al piso cuando la vio volver "¿Qué compraste? Fue lo primero que dijo contesto "manjū" honoka solo le agradeció los cargo.

Le lleno de pregunta quien le atendió, como estaba el lugar, si era una chica joven o una señora. A yohane le molestaron todas las preguntas de la mayor ya que eran ciento solo estallo en enojo diciendo que porque no fue ella si tanto le interesaba saber cómo estaba el lugar y las personas, honoka solo le respondió "no puedo volver a mi casa nunca más" con melancolía. Se sintió mal al escuchar eso de su amiga no tuvo forma en decirle lo siento en ninguna ocasión camino al centro comercial, por su parte la mayor le pidió que le acompañe a un lugar que esta vez ella entraría. El lugar al que esta vez la llevo era una farmacia honoka le pidió que pague lo que había comprado que eran unas cuantas botellas de jarabe para la tos, ella se acepto gentilmente tratando de disculparse, llegando el farmacéutico le dijo que no podía comprar esas cosas que contenían codeína, que iba a llamar a la policía, asusto a yoshiko tanto que alegaba que eso no era suyo que era de su amiga buscaba con la mirada a honoka quien se había borrado, hasta que escucho reír al que atendía

-niña no te asuste-continuando riéndose

-no va llamar a la policía-secándose la lagrima que se le había formado

-por esto-mostrando los jarabe-jajaja nunca lo haría-negó con los brazos

-honoka ya sal de ahí, muy buena broma-salía honoka de su escondite

-hubieses visto tu cara yohane-chan estabas por llorar-reía acercándose a ellos

-no, no, no llames a la policía, esto no es mío-imitaba el farmacéutico

-¿lo grabaste? verdad-continuo riendo

-por supuesto luego te mando una copia-dijo feliz-es bueno empezar el día haciendo una broma a alguien-ambos estallaron en risa

-esta me la pagaras por tu insolencia estúpido humana y una maldición caerá a ti-enojándose, haciendo que ambos rían mas

-oye honoka de donde la sacaste-

-larga historia-dijo

-pero compraras esto-poniendo los jarabe delante de ellas

-no quiero lo otro-respondió

El farmacéutico fingió toser apunto con los ojos a yohane quien tenía una mala cara, honoka quien entendió lo quiso decir con eso-oye yohane-chan quieres ir a ver los teléfonos están en el piso de arriba yo te alcanzo luego-dijo de forma nerviosa

Yoshiko se quejo un momento noto el cambio de ánimo de honoka en el rostro de la nada. Salió del lugar volteo para ver que hacia su amiga, vio como el farmacéutico le pasaba una especie de paquetito extremadamente pequeño que honoka guardo rápidamente, yoshiko apuro su paso para subir sin que la vea luego le preguntaría que era eso, solo llego a la tienda para simular que estaba viendo hace rato. Irrumpieron sus pensamientos

-¿Cuál llevaras?-dijo una voz asustándola

-ehh ese- respondió se veía caro seguro era bueno además solo lo vio por breves segundos, luego sabría que había comprado su amiga

-entramos a comprar-dijo sin importarle

Yohane en todo momento observo el short de honoka tratando de ver que compro, incluso ignoro a la vendedora de la tienda las cosas que le decía, por su parte la mayor solo dio vueltas por todo el lugar ignorando a todos. Salieron con el nuevo aparato, honoka se puso a molestar a yoshiko cantándole una canción enfrente de todo el mundo, yohane solo se sonrojo fuerte por la letra de la canción siendo una romántica. Honoka paro de cantar cuando vio la tienda de adelante

-entremos-grito emocionada, arrastrando a la más joven

-oye pero que haremos ahí-pregunto dudosa

-quiero hacerme otro tatuaje-dijo feliz

-dijo otro-pensó confundida

Entraron a la tienda de tatuajes un hombre llenos de tatuajes muy amables

-bueno puedo tatuar a una de ustedes pero es menor de edad-viendo a yohane

-si, solo a mi-alzando la mano

-dijiste otro pero no veo el otro- se puso a mirarle por todo el cuerpo

-está en un lugar que pocos pueden ver-le guiño el ojo

Le dijo lo que quería, Honoka se asusto por el precio que le habían dicho se le ocurrió una idea empezó a manosear a yohane buscando lo que quería encontró la tarjeta de umi en "en dos pagos". Hizo que la joven se sonrojara y gritara asustada por la acción de la mayor, se tapaba la cara de vergüenza

El tatuador preparo todo, yohane solo le sujetaba la mano que se estaba haciendo su nuevo trabajo, una pequeña frase en el ante brazo diciendo "no necesitamos llorar, solo bailemos" en letras con profundidad naranja oscuro, con un contorno negro en las letras y un sombreado hecho en gris, la que estaba siendo marcada apenas se quejaba pero hacia caras ridículas, la joven sujetaba su mano y reía por las cara que hacía. Al cabo de unas horas el tatuador solo dijo "termine". Estaba emocionada por su nueva marca que casi no se estaba quieta cuando le ponían las vendas. Salieron rápido del lugar haciendo una despedida rápida, yohane intento por todos los medios que le haga uno pequeño, pero el hombre solo se negó yéndose decepcionada y maldiciendo al hombre, a diferencia de la otra estaba ligeramente feliz, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con una tienda que tenia eso que siempre deseo pero su madre se negó a comprarle

-yo la quiero-chocando su cara contra la vitrina de la tienda

-¿quieres la ps4?-la vio con duda a su lado

-si mama no me la quiso comprar, porque casi no apruebo la secundaria-dijo con los ojos en la vitrina-la quiero-dijo con decepción-pero tengo dinero-sacando su cara de la vitrina

-si lo tienes-dijo pícaramente

-no, no lo tengo-contesto enojada

-claro que lo tienes-mostrando la visa de umi

Yohane se le formo una cara de malicia-porque solo debemos comprar un teléfono y pagar un tatuaje, cuando puedo comprar una consola nueva y-miro todo el centro comercial-comprar casi todo el centro comercial el ángel caído hará que esta visa lamente el día que estuvo en mi mano-riendo maléficamente

Yohane se soltó a un frenesí de compras compulsivas solo fue seguida por honoka quien se había comprado algunas cosas, pero más cosas compro yohane libro, ropa, el teléfono nuevo, su consola, juegos, mangas, etc.

-todo lo compramos-sosteniendo un montón de bolsas-¿Qué hora es?-sentándose en una banca

-las 12:30-decia sentándose a su lado

Estirándose-deberíamos comer algo, te ordeno que alimentes a tu ama-cambiando su voz

Empezó a reír-conozco el mejor restaurant de Japón y la dueña es mi amiga-con una sonrisa-¿quieres ir?-dijo animada

-por supuesto te ordeno que me lleves

Honoka se ofreció a llevar algunas cosas de yohane, en lo que esperaban un taxi honoka prendió otro cigarrillo a espera que uno estuviese libre, por su parte yohane le quería preguntar que había comprado, miraban su bolsillo de tanto en tanto, luego de diez minutos apareció un taxi libre, la mayor le dijo hacia donde debían ir, yohane abrió la boca al entrar al lugar era un lugar súper elegante, pero con una cierto ambiente familiar, la peli naranja entro saludando a los mozos y otros cocineros pregunto por la dueña le respondieron en su oficina, camino a la misma yohane pregunto "podemos entrar hasta ahí a las entradas prohibida del restaurante que solo entran pocos y los ojos de los dioses observan", "claro no pasa nada soy amiga de la dueña". Llegaron hasta la dichosa oficina estaba nico enfrente de unos papeles murmuraba cosas y en su escritorio se veía lápiz, papeles, una calculadora, nico no se daba cuenta que alguien había entrado

-nico-chan-grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que se callera de su silla

-¿Qué te pasa honoka?-se levantaba enojada del piso-¿Qué haces aquí?-viendo a su acompañante-¿Quién es ella?, ¿al menos dime que algunas de esas bolsas es para mí?-recobrando la compostura

-estas son las cosas del ángel caído ningún mortal podrá tocar sus cosas-abrazándolas

Nico dijo pronuncio "ohh"-honoka esta niña anda en drogas-asustada por su comentario pero le resulto familiar

-no, es una amiga-sacando la lengua

-no me importa no tengo tiempo para esto, vine a revisar un momento las finanzas, ya que es mi hora del almuerzo-dijo acelerada

-bueno para eso vinimos, ¿nos invitas a almorzar?-ambas sonreía de forma cómplice

-claro si tienes para pagar mi restaurant esta a su servicio-haciendo una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué te paso nico-chan?, antes me invitabas a almorzar solíamos salir las tres y hacer tonterías, luego cambiaste te pusiste seria y estudiar gastronomía-aburrida, haciendo que yoshiko diera una ligera risa, mientras nico se ponia a moverse por su oficina

-crecí honoka-en la puerta de su oficina-almorcemos juntas las tres, claro ella no es rin-saliendo

-¿rin la de mius?-pregunto dudosa

-claro, deja tus cosas acá nadie las tocara-yohane como palabras salvadoras solo sus cosas en la oficina, buscaron por el salón a nico que no sabía dónde estaban hasta que una camarera se le acerco "honoka-san, nico-san la espera en el salón privado". Yohane se sorprendió por el lugar que usarían al tomar la dirección en la que su guía caminaba, le abrían la puerta roja que lo separaba del otro salón, este era uno pequeño donde podrían entrar tal vez diez personas poniendo la mesa, estaba pintado de blanco una mesa con un mantel blanco platos porcelana y cubiertos de plata, yohane abría la boca con tanto lujo en el lugar, nico ya estaba sentada honoka se fue rápido a la mesa mientras que la muchacha fue a paso lento esperando que fuese una clase de broma esperando que fuese alguna especie de broma de parte de honoka otra vez, se sentó empezó a golpear sus dedos contra la mesa esperando la broma, honoka movía por todos lados su cabeza viendo el lugar, nico observaba la pantalla de su teléfono y venia de a ratos a yohane hacia un gesto entre cerrando sus ojos como si quisiera saber de dónde la había visto antes

-¿creo que es la tercera vez que entro acá?-dijo con un gesto pensativo

-¿tercera?-dijo yohane, levantando la ceja

-si en el cumpleaños de nico-chan, maki-chan y ahora-con una sonrisa gentil

-esta es una ocasión especial merece ser usado la mejor parte del restaurant-en un tono indiferente, aun observando su teléfono

-no mientas nico-chan es solo porque hay alguien desconocido y quieres agradarle-dijo con burla, haciendo que ambas rieran

Nico por su parte sudo frio-no es lo que tú crees-dijo con actitud de maki-se que te eh visto en algún lado pero no logro recordar donde-dijo enojada

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo la de ojos azules ladeando la cabeza

La tercera solo escondió su cabeza en la carta de menú-capaz en alguna foto familiar de umi, ya que somos familia-dijo con temor, saco su cabeza del menú-oh habrás soñado con la gracia del ángel caído-posando

-eso es-se le ilumino la cara a nico y honoka seguía sin entender, nico empezó a buscar rápidamente en su teléfono- aqours, como no me había dando-dijo enojada consigo misma

-a, ¿Qué?-dijo confundida honoka

-no son nadie-dijo yoshiko asustada

-son un grupo de school idol nuevo, no había oído hablar ellos honoka, trabajas para el love live, me sorprende-dijo enojándose con ella

-tal vez pero se me olvida-se rascaba la cabeza, asustada-pero que tiene que ver con yohane-chan-abrió sus ojos con dudas

-¿Cómo qué?, ¿enserio preguntas?-le enseño una foto de un grupo de chicas donde estaba ella, un video de un pv, honoka traba de procesar la información que había descubierto de yohane-ves es ella-señalando quien se escondía detrás del menú

-wow-dijo sorprendida-no me habías dicho que eras idol yohane-chan-moviendo la silla acercándose a ella-si quieres te puedo poner en contacto con agencia, representantes ya sabes todo lo que necesitas-dijo entusiasmada

-ya no soy idol, lo abandone-contesto seca aun escondiéndose en el menú

-¿Qué?-sorprendiendo a la pelinegra-pero eras genial-haciendo lo mismo con la silla-eras genial me gustaban tus partes en las canciones-sacándole el menú delante suyo.

Ella estaba lágrimas en los ojos, ambas estaban se asustaron trataron de consolarla, por su parte la adolecente no soporto mas y estallo en un fuerte llano diciendo "le falle a mis amigas", "las abandone cuando más me necesitaban", "soy el ángel de la traición y la decepción" a nico la asusto eso ultimo dicho honoka por su parte ya lo había tomando por algo normal. Trataron de calmarla hicieron que se secara las lagrimas y pidieron algo para comer las tres solo pidieron curry algo sencillo, ninguna de las dos quisieron hablarle a yohane durante el almuerzo por las cosas que dijo durante el almuerzo trascurrió en silencio. Fue honoka la que rompió el incomodo silencio en el que se convirtió todo por las lagrimas de y cosas que dijo la su joven amiga, mostrándole su nueva "marca en la piel" que se había hecho, nico había notado en todo momento la venda que llevaba su amiga pero su mente fue otra cosa tratando de recordar donde había visto a su acompañante, yohane comía en silencio veía como ellas dos bromeaban y intercambiaban comentarios sarcásticos incluso nico le mostro a yohane "su marca en la piel" que tenía que eran un montón de numero que lo tenía en la muñeca izquierda. Sin relevancia para ella pero cuando le conto cual era su significado el día que empezó a salir como ella le decía el amor de su vida, lo que quedo de almuerzo contaron anécdotas nico y honoka a yohane como era ser idol, el mes que honoka trabajo en el restaurant de nico como le cuestiono como el agua hervida endurece un huevo pero ablanda la pasta, la primera vez que rin bebió bebidas alcohólicas y las tres terminaron las tratando de subirse a un avión con destino a áfrica ya que rin quería conocer a los felinos del áfrica, la forma en la que honoka y resto de mius ayudaron a nico a ser sincera con maki y porque no decirlo viceversa maki a nico, como nico le hizo ver que alguien la amaba que no era la que sobraba a su ex líder y amiga.

Yohane tuvo cierto grado de confianza con la pelinegra de estatura pequeña y cabello atado en una coleta, estilo cola de caballo y en la idiota mejor amiga de su prima que les conto los verdaderos motivos porque dejo aqours, como se había enamorado de alguien su primera ilusión, que nunca la vio, rara vez cruzaron palabras y sobre todo oyó lo que oyó. Nico escucho cada palabra detenidamente para tratar de ayudarla si podría hacer algo en cambio honoka solo subió fotos a su instagram

-hiciste mal, no debías huir de esa manera estuvo mal-dijo nico, terminando el postre que consistía en un helado de chocolate

-¿tu crees?-dijo confundida, dejando de comer el pedazo de pastel que tenía enfrente

-por supuesto-dijo honoka con la boca llena-debías quedarte y tratar de hacerle frente a tu problema tal vez podría a ver cambiado las cosas-le señalo su ante brazo "no necesitamos llorar, solo bailemos"

-no hables con la boca llena, en cierta forma tienes razón-retándole la pelinegra

-desde cuando te volviste tan estricta-dijo aburrida

Dos de tres rieron nico por su parte murmuro cosas-entonces lo que sugieres nico-san, es que vuelva a casa y le haga frente a mis problemas-dijo tímidamente

-no ya te fuiste solo quedarías como una histérica bipolar que cambia de opinión al poco tiempo y más en la forma que te fuiste, debes demostrarte firme con tus decisiones-dijo la menos esperada de ojos azules

-¿tu quien eres? ¿Dónde está mi amiga idiota?-dijo la de ojos rojos

Dejo sin palabras al ángel caído-tiene razón ¿Quién eres?

-mou no sean crueles-haciendo un puchero

-pero tienes razón honoka-empezando a golpear su tu plato-ya se-entusiasmada-llámala y dile donde estas, que todo está bien

-¿pero que le digo?-sonrojada

-que te fuiste porque estas enfermas de algún tipo de enfermedad terminal y te quedan dos meses de vida-dijo la de pelo naranja, terminando su postre

-creo que el rayo no cae dos veces-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-que tal el ángel caído te dice que todo está bien humana a la cual amo-

-tampoco sirve-resopló nico-márcale pon en alta voz nosotras, bueno más bien yo te diré que decir, no diremos nada yo te diré que decir-sacando una lapicera y atrayendo a un montón de servilletas- mantén la boca cerrada honoka-le amenazo con el cuchillo

Haciendo pose de solado con la mano-como ordene capitana de las lolis legales-

-luego de esto te mato-dijo fastidiada

A yohane le empezó a latir el corazón a 100.000 por segundos, y se multiplicaba por 10 con cada número que tecleaba, el teléfono empezó a hacer el sonido clásico de espera, yohane soporto la respiración en lo que hacía eso para ella fueron horas entre cada numero para la que la miraban solo unos segundos

-hola, ¿Quién es?-se escucho una voz del aparato

Yohane vio a nico, ella escribió "¿es ella?" lo cual ella asistió dando el afirmativo, volvió a repetir la acción "di hola"-hola lily-entre cortada

-yocchan, ¿eres tú?-se exaltaba la voz del otro lado

-sí, soy yo-dijo de manera automática

-espera que le aviso a las demás que me estas llamando-

-no, solo escucha por favor-miro a nico quien se quedo sorprendida por la forma que intento resolver, escribió rápidamente le mostro el papel-quiero que sepas que todo está bien-tratando de mantener la calma, honoka veía de manera calmada nico hacia chocar la lapicera contra la mesa esperando que salga la voz del otro lado

-¿por te nos fuiste?-se oyó

Nico volvió a repetir la acción y escribió a gran velocidad le alcanzo el papel-debía irme un tiempo, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, un tiempo lejos me iba venir bien-

-eso no suena bien, no había algo que nosotras pudiéramos hacer-

Antes de que la viera a nico ya había un papel enfrente suyo-no, era algo mío personal que solo me afectaba a mí, cosas que ustedes no comprenderían-tímidamente

-y kousaka honoka si o nico yazawa las entenderían-se oyó molesta

-¿Qué-dijo?- sorprendida por sus acompañantes

-vi las fotos y el video, chika-chan me mostro su instagram de honoka, ahí se ve que estas tu o no eres tú en las fotos con ellas-no hubo comentarios las tres miraron el aparato-no tienes algo que decir yocchan-

-ya no importan los motivos de esta llamada-haciendo un pitido de llamada finalizada

Dejo a la peli roja dudando pero no le dio importancia, observo la pantalla de su teléfono el registro de llamada "numero privado", no le dio importancia solo guardo el aparato y volvió a entrar al club vio como sus amigas decían cosas y en pizarrón estaban anotadas cosas

-quien era riko-chan-pregunto chika desde su silla

-nadie importante-volviendo a sentarse-¿Cómo se resolvió el problema?-pregunto curiosa

-no hemos resuelto nada, porque no hay nada para resolver-dijo kanan

Riko miro el pizarrón y vio que decía "yoshiko" una flecha "honoka y nico" otra flecha que salía de ella "ponernos en contacto con ella" del último apartado "hacer contacto con eli" debajo de eli "fiesta con las musas" "ganar love live" y hasta al final "se continua igual"

-¿hacer contacto con eli?-confundida

-fue día zura-dijo hanamaru mientras leía

-ruby cree que también había que buscar a hanayo-dijo tímidamente

-todo a su debido tiempo-dijo día exaltado a todas-primero encontramos a yoshiko y luego a mius-

-yo creo que, yoshiko es lo de menos ahora-you hablo

-you-chan tiene razón, ahora debemos concentrémonos y ganar el love live, ¿no importa si se fue? Hay que salvar la escuela-kanan seria

Día no escucho nada de lo que había dicho sus amigas, seguida diciendo que debían encontrar a yoshiko, preguntándole a mari si sabía a qué escuela había sido trasferida, la rubia se limito a responder sus papeles se fueron con ella, día hizo un monologo de cosas que no vendrían al caso repetirlas. Kanan la sujeto de los hombros y solo le dijo "concéntrate no es tiempo de actuar con una fan girl" saliendo del lugar "entrenamos hoy luego de las clases, kanan, kanan-san dijeron casi al unisonó excepto una que seguía viendo la pantalla de la laptop

-chika-chan no dijiste nada durante toda la reunión-hablo you, todas se acercaron a la laptop, se veía el video de honoka y yoshiko en el centro comercial como la mayor le cantaba de rodilla

 **There she goes in front of me  
Take my life, set me free again  
We'll make a memory out of it  
Holy road was at my back  
Don't look on, take me back again  
We'll make a memory out of it**

 **We finally fall apart and we break each other's hearts  
If we wanna live young love we better start today**

Luego se paraba para seguir cantándole se vio como se acercaba al de la cámara le guiñaba el ojo

 **It's gotta get easier, oh easier somehow  
Cause I'm falling, I'm falling  
Oh easier and easier somehow  
Oh I'm calling, I'm calling  
And it isn't over unless it is over  
I don't wanna wait for that  
It's gotta get easier and easier**

 **So come with me  
You'll come with me ey  
So come with me  
You'll come with me ey  
Not today**

Fue cuando paro para entrar corriendo jalando a su acompañante a una tienda que el cartel se leía "marcas permanente"

-chika-chan es la quinta vez que miras el video zura-

-es que no entiendo de donde conoce yoshiko-chan a honoka- cambio la pestaña veía el instagram de su idol favorita una foto donde se veía el nuevo tatuaje de honoka con hastag "#nuevas metas a seguir" "#dejar de llorar" "#gracias yohane por acompañarme en este momento" "#marcas en la piel recomendado" en la última posteada se veía a las tres en un almuerzo "#nico no seas tacaña invita el almuerzo" "#solo con gente no conocida abrís tu mejor salón" "#divirtámonos yohane mientras umi no está" "#yohane no va estudiar"

-debemos encontrar a yoshiko-hablo la líder

-kanan-san dijo que no lo haríamos zura-

-pero pero pero es honoka-suplicándole

-yo también quiero encontrar a yoshiko-se fue a una esquina, "encontrar a yoshiko es encontrar a honoka, encuentra a honoka y estas a un paso de eli", pensó rodeada de un aura

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo you

-one-chan ah estado muy exaltada a desde que supo que yoshiko anda juntándose con honoka-

-día-chan no estás emocionada porque estas cerca de ayase-dijo acercándose a día gritando exaltada

-aléjate de mí, eso no es cierto-roja de vergüenza, sujetándola del pañuelo

-it's joke-dijo de forma relajada

Algunas rieron por su parte riko seguía mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, veía el registro de llamada cosa que hanamaru noto

-riko-chan que pasa zura-

-nada hanamaru-chan-

-miras la pantalla de tu teléfono esperando una llamada la cual sabes que no llegara, pero tienes la esperanza de que suceda, zura-dijo tímidamente

-wow hanamaru-chan es una poeta-dijo chika

-no esperaba menos de hanamaru-chan-hablo ruby

-deberías componer la próxima canción-agrego día

-si si lo haces tú sería una buena canción-esta vez fue mari

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo zura-felizmente dijo

Pero en otra parte riko seguía mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, hasta que alguien se le acerco

-¿Qué sucede riko-chan?-con duda en su voz

-nada, perdón quede como idiota mirando la pantalla un rato-dijo tímidamente

-me gustaría saber donde esta yoshiko-chan nadie se va así sin un motivo, es algo que no entiendo y me intriga. Tal vez la busque pero en secreto-viendo como se comportaban todas las demás en el pizarrón anotaban más cosas

La pregunta dejo pensativa a riko todo el resto del día solo hicieron practica y pensarían como irían al love live.

Mientras tanto en la residencia sonoda-tsushima y kousaka ya eran alrededor de las once de la noche honoka le había devuelto su futón para que estuviese cómoda en su cuarto había estado llorando desde las tres de la tarde cuando llegaron a la casa por el momento no escuchaba nada capaz se había quedado dormida, ahora sabía lo que era escuchar llorar a otra persona, había ido a comprar otro futón y trajo la cena yohane solo le grito desde su cuarto, incluso se negó a querer comer los dulces con ella, ya no sabía qué hacer para saliera, entre lo de yohane, los mensaje de tsubasa reclamándole que nunca significo nada que se quede con su problema de adicción y tratando de que se calmara, que la escuchara ella se negó a hacerlo. Que todos los programas de la farándula estuviese en el ojo de la tormenta dúrate todo el día que decían que tenía una relación con una menor de edad ex miembro de aqours, que ya supieran del distanciamiento que tenia con su amada no quería prender la tv ni mucho menos agarrar el teléfono se canso de que hablaran tanto de ella en un solo día, llego un momento que solo se frotaba la cabeza y pensaba como resolver esto o si ya era buen momento para drogarse un rato.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, llegando la dueña de la casa ebria y violenta

-tú acaso eres idiota, hay veces que me sorprendes con el grado de idiotez que llegas a tener-con gesto con las manos reflejando su mal humor

Honoka por su parte movió su mano para que se detenga-umi-chan no fue un buen día-cansada

-dime qué fue lo difícil de tu día, irte de vagancia con yoshiko-chan, que no allá ido a la escuela, o ya se tu nuevo tatuaje lo vi todo en el bar en el que estaba, no sé de dónde sacaron mi numero algunos programas de farándula pidiendo que hable si sabía algo-enojada-¿Dónde está yoshiko?, le daré una reprimenda por desobedecerme-buscándola por la sala

-llorando o durmiendo ya no se, lloro casi todo el día-triste

-¿y eso?-desde cuando llora

-desde que siente que su corazón se parte a pedazos-dijo seca

-¿Qué le paso?-cuestiono

Honoka se limito a contarle todo lo que paso en el restaurant de nico con la llamada, los motivos reales por los cuales vino, umi se mordió el labio y suspirar

-estaré en el balcón, quiero hablar con ella. ¿Puedes ir por ella? Si voy por ella yo soy capaz de olvidarme porque la llame y retarle por no ir a la escuela-yendo al balcón- honoka cuando vuelvas trae cerveza

Umi se sentaba en el piso del pequeño balcón que tenia capaz mediría tres por tres no sabría decirlo, la noche estaba fresca y estrellada esperaría que su amiga traiga a su prima, honoka abrió del cuarto de la menor. Fue a despertarle yohane le grito que saliera que quería estar sola, honoka le respondió que había llegado umi que quería hablar con ella, se levanto de inmediato asustada, tenía los ojos hinchados

-seguro me retara por no ir a la escuela-dijo fastidiada-¿iras tu para ver que no me mate?-le miro con duda

-si, debo llevar cervezas, ya te alcanzo

Yoshiko se refregaba la cara daba paso lentos honoka la empujaba le dijo "esta en el balcón", yoshiko entro al peño balcón vio a umi sentada con mirada perdida en el cielo, a los segundos entro honoka con el pedido que le hizo

-siéntate-con tono indiferente

-si me vas a retar porque no fui a la escuela, el ángel caído no está de ánimo-con tono apagado

-no es eso lo que te diré, vamos siéntate-le indicaba un lugar en una esquina-hay algo que quiero decirte. Comprendo por lo que estas pasando- tomando un poco de la cerveza en latas que había traído honoka, quien acompañaba en silencio yoshiko se sentaba obediente

-tu no comprenderías por lo que paso

-créeme, capaz te entiendo, capaz te comprendo y tal vez esto te sirva de inspiración. Quiero ayudarte para eso somos familia-bebiendo otro sorbo

FLASH BLACK

En el salón del club estaban reunidas lo que quedaba de mius, charlaban de cosas sin sentido, ya no eran idol era coach de las próximas idols de la escuela siempre que las necesitaran podían buscarlas.

-eh estado pensando en aprender a tocar guitarra-decía honoka

-¿en serio honoka?, tocaras un instrumento-la miro con duda maki

-tu puedes hacerlo honoka nyah- agarrándola de los hombros

-pero tú no tocas la trompeta-interrogo hanayo

-si, pero quiero empezar a tocar otro instrumento

Empezaron a molestar a honoka diciéndole que nunca escucharon tocarle la trompeta, que era todo mentira que empezaría a tocar otro instrumento seguro lo dejaría en dos semanas cuando no le saliera ni el do, una voz dulce interrumpió sus platicas

-chicas recuerden de lo que hablamos se viene el cumpleaños de umi-acercando a ella apoyando su mejilla la de umi, haciendo que esta se sonroje

-es una de las pocas veces en el año que puedo usar yukata-dijo emocionada honoka

-me gusto la fiesta del año pasado, ya quiero que llegue esta, habrá ese delicioso arroz-pregunto dudosa hanayo

-¿Qué arroz?, ramen kayo-chin el ramen de la mama de umi-chan es el mejor del mundo-

-yo iré con nico-chan, si es que no debe tener ensayos con la agencia ese día-agrego la peli roja

-yo puedo hacerte un yukata, si quiere umi-chan, como regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Kotori

-creen que este bien que valla Kira-san-

-por supuesto llévala honoka-chan, mientras más seamos más divertido será-dijo Kotori

-capaz nico-chan hablen de agencias con ella, cosas de idol-hablo maki

-la única que hablara de agencia será kayo-chin, nyah-dijo rin

-¿agencia?- preguntaron dudosas maki honoka y Kotori

-verán una agencia me ofreció que un contrato para ser idol, el año éntrate como idol profesional-dijo tímidamente-y a rin-chan-agrego de forma rápida

-tu, también rin-chan-dijo honoka

-si, pero ya acepte para no ir a la universidad me dan trabajo-dijo maliciosamente

-porque no me sorprende-dijo maki

-yo ya tengo trabajo, me uniré al staff del love live-

Volvieron a charlar cosas con sin sentido, planeando que harían en el cumpleaños de umi, la cumpleañera o festejada no decía una palabra pensaba con preocupación como diría lo siguiente

-¿Qué piensas umi-chan?, nyah-dijo emocionada

La saco de sus pensamientos-¿Qué cosa dijeron?-dudo

-para ir al karaoke luego de tu cumpleaños, todas vestidas de yukata-dijo tímidamente hanayo

-será genial umi-chan-hablo Kotori

Umi llevo una mano a su cuello y empezó a rascar no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decirle hace algún tiempo-bueno verán sobre mi cumpleaños-todas la miraban con expectación "esto se está volviendo difícil" pensó-maki-chan, nico-chan, honoka y por supuesto kira-san no pueden ir-dando un último suspiro fuerte, dejando a todas sorprendidas por lo dicho

-umi-chan, ¿Qué pasa con ellas?-dudo Kotori

-si que pasa con honoka-una chica de lentes aun algo sorprendida por la noticia

-si entendería que no quieres que honoka haga una de sus gracias como la del año pasado, pero yo, y no te preocupes por nico-chan yo la controlare-enojada maki

-si tiene razón maki, que pasa con nosotras, eh ido a tus fiestas desde siempre, que tiene de diferente esta, me alejare del estaque de tu casa si es tu preocupación-la de ojos azules

-no es eso, se esta poniendo difícil decir esto-dijo cosa que maki le dijo "que cosa" cambiando el tono de voz-verán soy de una familia tradicional-cerrando los ojos el corazón le latía fuerte, maki quien era la única que comprendía a donde iba las cosas hizo un rápido cambio de gesto y de tono "vamos dilo" le dijo de manera irritada-homosexualidad no está bien vista en una familia tradicional-moviendo su cara al costado para no ver la reacción de sus amigas

-das asco-fue lo que le dijo una peli roja dejando a todas sorprendías, parándose hacia la puerta, antes se paro enfrente de ella, viéndole a la cara-enserio das asco, te creía otro tipo de persona-dejando sorprendía a la de pelo azul, fue lo último que le yéndose del lugar

-maki-chan maki-chan, espera-gritaba hanayo saliendo a buscarla

-tu si iras rin-chan, con hanayo luego podemos ir al karaoke le diré a mi mama que les haga mucho ramen y arroz-dijo umi hacia la chica gato que no quería decir nada inapropiado

-creo que tengo cosas que hacer ese día-mirando su muñeca en la cual no había nada-que tarde se está haciendo nyah, iré por kayo-chin y maki-chan-fingió que no le importaba, salió rápido dejando a lo que ahora serian de tercero sin palabras, hasta que una hablo

-había días que te creía la más inteligente del mundo umi-chan, quisiera devolverte la cachetada que me diste ese día, quisiera hacerte tantas cosas por tu comentario y a la vez soy incapaz de hacerte ninguna, eres como la hermana mayor que no tengo-honoka se levanto hasta cerca de umi, quien esperaba un golpe o algo, ella solo palmeo su hombro tres veces- gracias por tanto-fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir del lugar dejando, a las dos últimas solas, en los ojos de Kotori se notaba la tristeza

-¿Qué tiene de distinto este año tu fiesta?-se atrevió a preguntar

-en esta ya me consideraran adulta las otras familia con mi estilo de vida-dijo

-ser adulta te hace dejar de lado a tus amigas-agrego triste

-no fue lo que quise decirle, le quería decir que no podrían ir la fiesta, era simplemente eso-rápidamente contesto

-no te entiendo, te contradices sola, no aceptas a medias a una persona por amistad, quieres conservas su amistad y le dices que sus tipo de relación no son naturales-en un tono frio casi irreconocible para umi

Kotori al igual que el resto solo se paro, umi para ese momento ya no sabía que contestar, desde la puerta solo le pudo decir "siempre quise una vida a tu lado, creo que solo era una niña ilusionada a la nada". Umi le cayó como un balde de agua helada sus palabras.

Los días pasaron ya no iba a la sala de investigación de idol, Kotori se había cambiado de curso, honoka apenas si la miraba si se topaba con las de segundos debían a apartar a maki para que no le dijera cosas o peor tratara de golpearla, creía que lo merecía. En el día de la fiesta se había puesto un yukata azul con detalles en dorado, rio al recordar lo que pensaba honoka sobre los yukatas, había hecho lo peor del mundo, su padre le pregunto sobre sus amigas si vendría ella se limito a responder "no pueden" a lo que volvió a cuestionar "ni honoka o Kotori" a lo que dijo "ninguna puede", la fiesta era una mentira para ella llena de personas que en ese lugar le saludarían pero en otros lados tal vez no, se sentía sola por primera vez en muchos años, su madre se le acerco le dijo "honoka está afuera, quiere hablar contigo trate de hacerla pasar pero no acepto", quería llorar a que no sabía si de alegría o tristeza, salió tan rápido como pudo, la vio parada en la entrada vestida casualmente, no supo cómo iniciar conversación

-ya sé lo que pensabas sobre yo aquí, no te preocupes ya me voy-dijo sin demostrar emoción

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?-cruzándose de brazos tratando de mantener la compostura, honoka por su parte le extendió los manos con un regalo en sus manos

-feliz cumpleaños-dijo-tómalo ya me quiero ir-

Quería llorar, ella estaba ahí, cuando la trato tan mal el silencio reino umi tomo el regalo tímidamente

-gracias-dándole una sonrisa

Otra vez el silencio incomodo, querían decir más cosas pero ninguna se animaba, cuando iba a despedirse o simplemente irse, una voz de un hombre vestido de un yukata negro con detalles en blanco interrumpió

-¿honoka eres tú?-dijo el hombre felizmente

-hola señor sonoda-mientras este le abrazaba fuertemente

-umi me dijo que no vendrías pero aquí estas, pero no traes yukata, no querrás volver a caerte en el estaque y arruinar otro-dijo con burla

-no, no es eso, no vine a la fiesta, debía ayudar en la tienda hoy-mintió, tratando de separarse del hombre

-olvida la tienda un día, tu madre entenderá, es el cumpleaños de tu amiga-la llevaba hacia dentro agarrada del cuello

-señor enserio me debo ir-trataba de zafarse en el lumbral de la puerta

-papá, honoka es lesbiana-dijo cortantemente

El hombre seguía sujetando a honoka ignoro lo que le dijo su hija, el hombre que había ignorado le trataba de convencer a honoka para que entre, ella solo le dijo

-señor sonoda, soy lesbiana-le dijo rápido

El hombre la miro detenidamente, la volvió a abrazar-yo tengo mis tradiciones son tan antiguas, que hoy en día las vemos como obsoletas, el tiempo me ah dado mayor tolerancia a las cosas nuevas que mis ancestro, si una simplicidad te aleja de mí, no valen la pena algunas tradiciones-dejando a las dos sorprendidas

-y yo también-dijo umi

La atrajo a si-recuerdo cuando me dijiste que querías ser school idol, no sabía qué era eso lo investigue y me sorprendió. Al principio no lo quise tu madre dijo que te dejáramos hacerlo, quiero decirte algo podrás ser muchas cosas en tu vida school idol, arquera, maestra en kendo, sabrás danza tradicional, ser lesbiana, escritora pero ¿sabes que nunca dejaras de ser?-umi negó con la cabeza en un profundo silencio-mi hija y dime que no sales con honoka-dijo con tono preocupado

Umi quien se había limpiado las lagrimas que se le formaban-no papá-

-que bueno-dijo aliviado, volvió a abrazar a honoka-te quiero honoka pero eres demasiado idiota para mi hija, un padre no quiere que su hija salga con un patán o en tu caso umi, una idiota. Ahora vamos a dentro que tu madre debe estar preocupada

-señor sonda rompió el momento-dijo haciendo un puchero

FIN FLASH BACK

Yohane quien se había puesto a lagrimear por la última parte estaba hecha un bulto abrazada a sus piernas, umi bebía una cerveza mientras la tercera estaba sentada con las piernas extendida

-no sabía que el tío era tan compresivo, tiene aspecto de persona difícil-secándose las lagrimas

-si, se que papá tiene su aspecto que no tolera nada es bastante compresivo-dijo bebiendo otro trago de cerveza

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-le interrogo

-para que sepas que yo sé lo que es actuar sin pensarlo, perdí a mis amigas nozomi y eli no me hablan en más de cuatro años, rin y hanayo apenas si me hablan, maki tardo dos años en no querer matarme fue gracias a que nico intervino que nos reconciliamos. Y la persona que alguna vez ame ni bien pudo se fue, vive tan lejos de mí que, ella pudo continuar su vida saliendo con otras personas yo igual. A mí me quedo el dolor de cobardía y un profundo pensamiento ¿Qué hubiese sido si yo estuviera con ella?, algo que tenemos en común- tirando la lata de cerveza vacía- además estoy tan ebria que no me molesta contar mis problemas

-somos familia según parece, yo abandone a mis amigas y las deje cuando más me necesitaban-agarrando una lata de cerveza umi le golpeo la mano "los menores no beben"

Honoka empezó a reír y yoshiko le sonrió-bueno si ese el caso-honoka busco en su pantalón y saco un pequeño paquetito con un polvo blanco le mostro a umi, yoshiko se lo arrebato rápido

-¿Qué es eso?-quitándoselo a yohane quien dijo solo "lo estaba viendo"

-cocaína-tímidamente hablo la tercera de la casa

-¿Qué haces con cocaína tu?-umi quien se ponia más agresiva, tirándoselo por la cara

Honoka solo movió la cara para recibir el golpe en la mejilla-llevo drogándome año y medio, los del staff de love live se enteraron hace dos meses y me dieron un ultimátum debo internarme en un clínica de rehabilitación en Prefectura de Shizuoka, luego del final de este love live o perderé mi trabajo-volviendo a levantarla

-estarás cerca de donde yo vivo-dijo yohane

-si podrás visitarme en la clínica, supongo si tengo visitas, no sé cómo son las clínicas-contesto la de ojos azules de manera tonta

-no sé que es peor que ella y yo seamos cobardes-señalando a yohane, quien se limito a decirle "los ángeles caídos somos iguales"-o que tú te volvieras una adicta sin que yo me diera cuenta, entonces kira-san se canso que te drogaras en su casa y te hecho-honoka solo asistió asustada-dámela-ella abrió enormemente los ojos, se la dio tímidamente-tu dame monedas-le dijo a yohane quien se limito a darle algunas, umi ponia las monedas dentro del paquete cerrándolo bien, se paro y sin mediar palabras lo arrojo tan lejos como pudo-en mi casa nadie se droga, ya mucho con dos cobarde en el amor-fastidiada

Honoka y yoshiko se pararon para ver como volaba el paquetito tan lejos que ni sabrían a donde aterrizo

-entonces es por eso que no puedes volver a casa-le pregunto con duda

-si es por eso, mi madre me descubrió y me hecho kira-chan creyó que con el tiempo las dejaría solo se canso de esperar que las cosas fueran para mejor, en una relación que iba de peor en peor. Capaz si me rehabilito le demuestro que cambie para bien ella me vuelva a aceptar, después de todo la amo-dijo viendo hacia la nada

-buscas donde cayó tu droga, ¿no?-le dijo umi

-si-resoplo triste

-deberíamos estar durmiendo ya-hablo la más joven, son las 2 am-temblando un poco del frio

-¿Qué tal si mandas al diablo la escuela mañana?-se apartaron de umi por lo dicho- y nos vamos al karaoke bebemos nos divertimos un rato-

-por mi bien dijo honoka

-pues vamos, el ángel caído les demostrara como se canta


	4. rencuentro

Hola volví pfff hace cuanto no traigo continuación pero eh estado re contra ocupadísimo ojala les guste, ya que solo quedan 2 capítulos además ando trabajando en otra historia pero esa no verá la luz a hasta que esta se dé por concluida, ojala pronto pueda escribir lo que faltan

Psdt : gracias por los reviews de **Susy Cullen** **,** **Alex Petrov** **,** **andre-chan** **,** **kuzunoha** y **mitsuki3000**

Capitulo 3: recuentro

Ha pasado un mes desde que umi conto la verdad de su solitaria vida, como su única compañía en sus días largos era su tonta amiga, al fin había terminado su carrera universitaria, celebraron a lo grande tanto que ni se acordaban como habían vuelto a su casa las tres, un mes desde que honoka conto sus problemas de adicción y dos semanas de su reincidencia umi se lo dejo pasar sin castigarla solo le pidió que le dijera quien se la vendía. Digamos que su dealer ya no le vendería a honoka luego de que umi fuera a cierta farmacia, un mes desde que yoshiko hizo la primera de las cuatro llamadas a riko cada vez más larga que la anterior, habían tocado temas muy profundos, se había hecho muy amiga de nico en ese lapso, nico se había comprado una casa con maki ella vivía su vida de una persona adulta a diferencia de las otras tres.

Habían tenido un par de salidas nocturnas entre las tres pero ninguna superaba a la de la ocasión de la graduación de umi fue tanto lo que hicieron esa noche que grabaron a umi y honoka cantando a todo pulmón con lagrimas en los ojos Donna Toki mo Zutto en plena calle a las cinco Am fue viral el video muchas personas daban por aludido que μ's planeaba un regreso, fue noticia para todos los programas, umi solo dijo cuando lo vio dos días después "no recuerdo eso y ustedes" las respuesta fueron "ni sabía que hacíamos" de honoka, la de yoshiko fue "ni sé como volvimos a casa", la madre de yohane se enojo por haber sido noticia nacional en solo unas semanas casi al punto de querer hacerla volver, pero a su madre le gustaba tenerla lejos digo la casa estaba más silenciosa digamos que la primera fue gratis.

Umi había entrado de lleno en la compañía en la que trabaja medio tiempo, como contadora novata trabaja ocho horas había veces hasta diez horas diarias, ah honoka le habían dicho que aun que se rehabilitara no sabrían si aun la tendrían en cuenta para seguir formando parte del staff por comportamiento entre las salidas que hacia donde hacía más que hacer el ridículo y sus nuevo tatuaje en una zona visible dado el hecho que este era el segundo pero el otro no se veía, sus pocas veces que iba o que simplemente se presentaba sobria en sus cinco sentidos sin tener alucinaciones. Yoshiko iba bien en la escuela cosa que era una sorpresa para ella y todo el mundo se sorprendió que fuera amiga de cuatro integrante de mius al punto de ser la más popular en la escuela cosa que no le molesto al principio luego no le dejaban ni comer sola, incluso fingieron que le gustaba su fase de "ángel caído" se rodeo de gente falsa, supo como alejarlas, no tuvo nada que ver que les dijo que ella sabia como hacer maldiciones que te podían llevar el alma.

En el alba de la tercera semana de ese respectivo mes llego una abultada deuda para cierta persona, que no usaría ni el tercio de las cosas que decían, no hizo devolverlas, tampoco las mato, solo corto el suministro de dinero de yoshiko que le enviaba la madre cada semana y a honoka la hizo su sirvienta personal por alentar tal comportamiento, habían adquirido una nueva costumbre gracias umi iba a hacer una hora de trote a las cinco am, que mentira era parte de la ser esclavas de umi hacían lo que ella les decía o atenerse a las consecuencias. La paz reinaba en la casa de umi tenía dos sirvientas el control total de la vida de ambas.

La mañana de un sábado común y corriente, empezaba la rutina de entrenamiento o la obligada rutina de entrenamiento, habían empezado con un trote de cinco kilómetros, diez minutos de elongación, uno para tomar agua, cincuenta de ejercicios físicos, volverían trotando a donde todo comenzó para finalizar la mañana.

Yoshiko iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, no entendía como umi parecía no inmutarse por todo el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo, cuestiono "el ángel caído pide que seas más compresible con el entrenamiento" la respuesta de umi "esto es solo un calentamiento".

Luego veía a honoka una adicta, con pésima costumbres alimenticias, bebedora, fumadora, apenas si sudaba, podía mantera el ritmo que marcaba umi, capaz la idiotez le da poderes pensó

Llegaron al templó al cual cierta persona de pelo azul evitaba ir, con su nuevas compañía le daba lo mismo podía ir a viejo lugares sin sentirse mal o que se le achicara el corazón. Se pusieron a descansar en el viejo templo cansadas de tanto entrenamiento, la que llevaba la batuta del entrenamiento iba a darle una nueva tarea a la de más flojo rendimiento

-yoshiko-chan dame veinticinco repeticiones, en la escalera-hablo mientras se secaba el poco sudor de la frente

-¿Cómo te atreves mortal a pedirme que me esfuerce más?-quejándose, honoka la veía con gracia

-recuerda que una repetición incluye la subida y baja por la escalera-de forma calmada, ya que para yoshiko una repetición era una subida o bajada-recordaba el incidente de hace unos días donde para yoshiko la repetición era solo subir o bajar en todo caso, yoshiko le tiro algunas maldiciones "el ragnarok caería sobre ella", umi le dijo "ese es el fin de los tiempos en la cultura nórdica idiota", yoshiko suplico un descanso incluso le pidió a honoka que abogue por ella, que armen una revolución, viendo que nadie la apoyaría en su revolución.

Comenzó a subir y bajar las escaleras llevaba por la segunda vez que lo hacía, sus acompañantes hablaban una a la otra

-¿en qué número crees que se desmaye?-dijo la de ojos azules

\- ocho-hablo calmada y tranquila su prima

-digo diez-hablo honoka

-doce- una tercera voz que era familiar, una pelirroja de ojos rasgados, vestía de forma casual no parecería que estaría haciendo ejercicios ni nada estaba tomada de la mano de una pelinegra-buen día- decían a la ves

-¿maki-chan nico-chan que hacen por aquí?-interrogo dudosa, mientras ambas las acompañaban en lo que veían

-hoy no tenia clases, ni que hacer residencia, así que decidimos salir de paseo-dijo maki en su forma habitual, enrollando un mechón de cabello

-geez no tendrías que dar explicaciones, deberían estar agradecidas de pasar tiempo con la gran chef numero uno de todo Japón nico yazawa y la próxima doctora nishikino dueña de hospitales las acompañen-enojada o con cierto aire altanero

-algunas cosas no cambian-dijo honoka, sacando un cigarrillo, quien fue golpeada en la mano tirándolo al piso

-espera algunas horas o un día para volver a matarte con tabaco-le dijo irritada-de ultima si puede déjalo de una vez-sacándole el paquete que lo tenía guardado en su short

-umi-chan como te quejas-trataba de sacarle los cigarrillo-umi levanto su brazo hasta arriba y honoka tiraba manotazos como si fuera un gato buscando una luz sin poder conseguirlo se termino cayendo entre las piernas de umi de cara, umi se sonrojo fuertemente

-quítate, quítate-la tiraba hacia atrás-no hagas esas cosas en público grito enojada, la que se había caído solo decía "lo siento umi" repetidas ocasiones con un leve sonrojo

-parecen pareja peleando-dijeron al unisonó, haciendo que se sonrojaran de un color rojo que competía con el cabello de maki

-no somos pareja-dijo umi roja con un ligero tono enojada

-si, no lo somos, nunca lo fuimos-dijo honoka entre diente con un leve susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?-le interrogo una pelinegra

-nada-contesto la de ojos azules

El ambiente se torno incomodo por lo ultimo dicho o la acción de umi, no sabían cómo cortarlo por bendición de los dioses del templo un grito interrumpió todo "basta me rindo" "el esfuerzo que hice fue sobre humano, superando a cualquier humano". Le grito maki "cuantas hiciste", la respuesta desde lejos fue "10", haciendo que la de ojos azules se emocionara pidiendo que le paguen, dos de tres le dieron el dinero de mala gana salvo una pelinegra que se levanto que se fue a socorrer a toda costa a la más pequeña, la observaron irse con todo lo necesario

-maldición, está pasando de nuevo-viendo como la ayudaba como si se tratase de una niña, dándole agua y secándole el sudor

-¿Qué ocurre?-le interrogo la peli-azul, a lo que maki respondió "eso" señalando a nico y yohane.

-que tiene de malo-pregunto honoka

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, que no tiene de malo tiene veinte tres casi veinte cuatro, quiere ser mama eso pasa-enojada asustada y un montón de emociones mezcladas, retorciendo un mecho

-no te creas, capaz solo son buenas amigas-dijo honoka de manera tonta

-si la niña o niño tiene menos de dieciséis, créeme sale a flote su lado materno, además el otro día me dijo que fue a ver la sala de recién nacido solo a cargar bebes y me hablo todo el día de los bebes que vio, hasta me dijo honoka y umi crían a yohane-chan como si fuera su hija-haciendo que las dos nombradas se sonrojara

-no somos sus madres-umi roja de vergüenza

-si no lo eres, tu umi-chan serias como el padre y yo la madre-dijo de forma descuidada

-cállate honoka no ayudas en nada-dijo umi aun roja

-maldición mi padre mi lo advirtió, cómprate una casa y compromiso de matrimonio, solo significara que ella quera cosas cada vez más serias, unos hijos, pum luego tendrás la vida de una adulta, para cuando te des cuenta-dijo resplandor triste

\- se compraron su casa propia eso las hace diez año más adultas-dijo una peli azul de forma natural

-sabia que estaba haciendo todo tan apurado-miro su muñeca derecha tenía un montón de números-no sé qué hacer hoy en día con mi vida, tengo miedo de lo rápido que van las cosas, la amo pero no creo estar listar para cargar la responsabilidad de un pequeño-asustada

-todo saldrá bien cálmate-dijo umi, quien era interrumpido por la voz de yohane

-de que hablan simples mortales-interrumpió la voz de yoshiko, tomando agua, llevaba puesta su clásica túnica, "nada" respondieron al unisonó las tres personas algo asustadas

-maki-chan, maki-chan iremos a la tienda de antigüedades para ver las cosas que te conté- la nombrada puso una cara sin emociones, nico no lo notarla sus "fastidio", sus amigas comprendieron que le pasaba a maki trataron de ayudarla por las cosas dichas anteriormente

-ey nico-chan porque no vamos a la sala de juego como los viejo-dijo de forma despreocupada honoka

-sala de juego ya estamos grande para esos lugares-dijo enojada nico

-seria entretenido ir, por los viejos tiempos-agrego umi

-yo nunca eh ido desde que vine aquí-dijo yohane emocionada

-si me gustaría ir ahí, por los viejos tiempos- "saber donde quedo mi adolescencia" peso agarrando la mano de su novia

-a ti nunca te gustaron esos lugares-dijo nico interrogando

-los gusto cambian con el tiempo- fue la respuesta de la peli roja

Todas tomaron sus, nico refunfuño entre dientes ya que no planeaba ir a clase de lugares el día de hoy, maki le tomaba de la mano diciendo que otro día irían a donde quieran, yohane pregunto de forma arrogante "yo les brindare compañía ese día", la de pelo negro le dijo "será cosas de adultas", maki enrollo su pelo de forma nerviosa, honoka agrego "iré yo si serán cosas de adultas", recargándose en maki haciendo que se sonrojen ambas, honoka empezó a planear lo que haría con ambas el día que saldrían, haciendo que una se enoje y la otra se avergüence por el descaro de sus ideas, volteo para buscar a su amiga que venía en silencio. Ella estaba parada enfrente de una agencia de turismo donde anunciaba un viaje de turismo por Francia, honoka interrumpió "¿Qué ves?" con duda, "nada importante" volviendo a la realidad, camino rápidamente hacia maki, nico y yohane, comenzó a bromear. La de ojos azul encontró lo que veía y hizo un gesto de preocupación mordiéndose el labio no quiso saber que planeaba umi o ¿si sabía lo que quería hacer?

La tarde en la sala de juego paso rápida, con victorias rotundas de parte de la menor de su grupo seguida por honoka y un tercer puesto disputado entre las otras tres un rotundo fracaso en los juegos, haciendo que yoshiko se arrepintiera no habían apostado nada no hubo forma que alguien le diera algo por ser la mejor solo le quedo la dicha de decir que era mejor que ellas, cada quien se siguió su camino el resto de los días venideros y otro día de escuela había llegado, había terminado rápidamente ya sabía que el love live estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, honoka le había conseguido un trabajo para esos días en el evento, sabría que volvería a ver a sus amigas o grupo que abandono. No viviría huyendo, no más había considerado en volver a casa el año entrante, aunque le gustaba la vida con umi y honoka, fiestas alcohol, diversión, pocas responsabilidades, estudiar y tener el promedio más alto si era posible. Tenía en su cabeza debatiéndose de ideas, porque iba a volver pensó en las conversaciones con riko cosa que le hizo sonrojarse aun seguía llamándola en privado sentía vergüenza y culpa, ¿aun había posibilidades de algo? ¿Merecía la felicidad? ¿Quería dejar sola a su prima y que sería de honoka en las siguientes semanas?, sentía cariño y amistad por esas dos personas jóvenes adultas solitarias.

En un momento sintió como alguien la agarraba de atrás gritaba "te encontré" alzándola por los aires, ella exigió que la bajara que era el ángel caído como osaba tocarla una simple mortal, la dejo tirada en el piso cuando abría los ojos encontrándose con un "fantasma" de su corta vida como idol

-¿you-chan?-pregunto temerosa

-hola yoshiko-sonriendo gritando emocionada-yousouro-levantándola del piso

Yoshiko quien se ponia a duras a penas de pie, no sabía que articular de palabra solo respondió algo por inercia-me llamo yohane-grito enojada

You empezó a reír- después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, es todo lo que dirás-abrazándola-te echado de menos- con un poco de lagrimas

-se que has extrañado al ángel caído simple mortal-sacándole la lengua-¿Cómo me encontraste?-la miro con duda

-no fue para nada fácil, parecía una tarea imposible, pude conseguir información, pistas, datos y muchas otras cosas-sacando una pipa y tirando burbujas hacia arriba, ella vestía un clásico atuendo de sherlock Holmes-elemental mi querida yoshiko, te encontré-mientras seguía jugando con su pipa

-ahhh-fue todo lo que pudo decir confundida-¿estás sola? Digo no estás con las demás-acomodando sus cosas

-no ellas, llegan mañana o pasado, en una semana ahora no recuerdo, me adelante unos días para encontrarte-guardando su pipa-¿quieres ver donde nos quedaremos con las demás?, podrías visitarnos y hablar para que sepan que estas bien, si tu quieres o me gustaría saber porque te fuiste-dijo con duda lo ultimo

-ah es complicado, para una simple mortal como tu-con un tono altanero

-al menos dime como terminaste viviendo con dos de us- recargándose en ella

-no lo quiero decir en la calle, las paredes oyen-tomándola de la mano-ven te llevare a donde vivo

Yoshiko se la llevo del lugar por su "fama" no le gustaba decir cosas en la calle, era cierto las paredes tienen oídos, no quería decir cosas o hablar de cosas importantes en plena calle en menos de una hora serian el chimento del momento, la hizo caminar en silencio, entrando al enorme edificio la guio, al elevador "puedes decir algo ahora" "espera el momento humana", siguió llevándola por el pasillo, a la puerta del hades como le decía, para sorpresa de you vio a una joven intentando tocar la guitarra

-es ella-dijo sorprendida, en voz alta, sorprendiendo a ambas, abriendo la boca de forma atónita-eres tú

-¿Quién?-dijo la de ojos azules, asustada- ¿eres tú?

-tu eres honoka-entro a la casa, sentándose a su lado- tengo millones de preguntas para ti-invadiendo su espacio personal-

-te llevaras una gran decepción no es tan lista como crees-dijo yoshiko en tono altanero, cerrando la puerta

-eres cruel, yohane-chan-viendo a you, dejando la guitarra debajo de la mesa baja-¿quieres tu?-viéndole de manera risueña

-soy watanabe you, tengo 16 soy estudiante de la preparatoria femenina uranoshi, me encanta la natación de hecho soy lo suficientemente buena para ingresar al equipo nacional, me encantan lo traje tanto que diseño los de mi grupo aqours y soy amiga de yoshiko-de la nada honoka empezó a reír y viendo a yoshiko que la miraba de forma extraña por su forma de reír

-tu no tienes amigas yohane-chan-riéndose

-claro que las tengo idiota-enojada, you no puedo ser contagiada por la risa a lo que-tú no te rías, no hagan enojar al ángel caído-

-di lo que quieras, nunca habías traído a nadie aquí-haciendo que you ría a mas fuerte, la misma miro un papel sobre la mesa lo tomaba sin pedir permiso

-¿Qué es esto?-viendo que tenía algo que parecía una canción, se dispuso a cantarlo en voz baja

Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari

Ah! Nozomi ga hoshizora kakete

Hana o sakaseru nikkori egao wa

Se lo arrebato rápidamente, haciendo que yohane y you tuviesen curiosidad por el papel-que eso honoka, yo como tu ama te ordeno que me lo digas-abalanzándose sobre la mayor, quien se defendía como una niña, you tenía un tic en el ojo por ver esa clase de escena viéndolas pelear como niñas por el papel honoka gritaba "suéltame" y yohane "dámelo simple mortal". Yohane pudo ganar la pelea de una forma u otra tirando a honoka del sofá, las dos jóvenes se pusieron a leer todo el resto bueno o casi todo por simple detalle

-oye tonta esto no está terminada-le grito yohane, honoka salía detrás del sofá, la canción se le notaba versos tachados, y una frase escrita al final de la hoja "algún día terminarla"

-yoshiko-chan no digas cosas como esas-tomando el papel, noto un verso que le llamo la atención-no necesitamos llorar, solo bailemos- Haciendo que yoshiko se sorprendiera, honoka rápidamente tapo su brazo

-simple coincidencia-dijo asustada, arrebatándole el papel, volviéndolo a pegar por la pared no era papel era un poster, dejando a yohane sorprendida y you confundida

-estuvo a la vista todo este tiempo-atónica

-no me esperaba eso-agrego

-yo la escribí, pensaba que la cantaríamos cuando las de primero se gradaran nunca pude terminarla, bueno yohane tu sabes lo que nos paso-dijo melancólicamente- esto fue lo que le regale en esa ocasión-en forma nostálgica-basta de hablar de eso, esta tu amiga aquí-tratando de cambiar de tema

-si yoshiko dijiste que me contarías como-volviendo a invadir otro espacio personal

Yoshiko dio un suspiro, "una promesa es una promesa", yoshiko se puso a relatarle porque se fue you la miraba atentamente a cada palabra, a cada cosa dicha se asombraba por la profundidad de las verdaderas razones de su ida, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando le conto que era familiar de umi, como vivía con dos de mius, honoka volvía tocar la guitarra con una melodía triste, you quedo sorprendida

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que tu prima era umi?-emocionada

-bueno, no me gusta decirlo porque quiero ser el ángel caído yohane-posando al igual que honoka-no la prima de sonoda umi-ególatramente hablo

-así que te gusta riko-burlándose y haciendo un risita-aunque no sabía que sobre esa confesión-cambiando el tono a melancólico-no debías irte solo te dejaste ganar por otra persona

-es lo que le dijimos-grito honoka dejando de tocar, asustando a las dos, volviendo a tocar

-¿Qué harás el año entrante? Solo vivirás aquí como una cobarde el resto de tus pensando en que pudo ser-seria

-en esta casa es algo normal-dijo yoshiko frustrada, honoka paro de tocar

-que cosa, es normal-interrogo alzando la ceja

-nada importante-la de ojos azules nerviosa-oye you-chan no me dijiste como encontraste a yohane-chan-cambiando el tema

-si, ¿como fue que me encontraste you-chan?. Contesta simple mortal como hallaste al ángel caído, dime y tal vez sea misericordiosa-de nuevo ególatramente

-fue fácil-sacando su teléfono-solo le di follow al instagram y twitter de honoka-san, publica toda su vida no tiene casi intimidad, fue fácil un poco de ayuda de los lugares a los que iba, una foto tuya con el uniforme de tu instituto aunque modificado, cuadre una zona entre las zonas que mas iba honoka y busque en el área escuelas, encontré a la cual pertenece el escudo. Tarde al redor de dos semanas fue fácil, solo debía esperar a tener que venir acá-sacando su pipa-para no gastar tanto dinero en viajes-guiñándole el ojo a ambas-yousouro-exclamo

-wow-fue todo lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

Honoka tomo su teléfono, a lo que yohane le pregunto "¿Qué haces?", contestando "no tengo intimidad. Nos encontró una amiga de yohane, por mi uso excesivo de mis cuentas, ¿debo dejar las redes sociales? En twitter" contesto de forma inocente, "postearas en twitter que no tienes intimidad" suspirando you, "dices que si no lo posteo nadie lo sabrá" sorprendía, "si" fue todo lo que dijo, "tienes razón si no lo publico nadie lo sabrá" con cara inocente. "te dije que te llevarías una decepción" dijo yohane, "ahora veo a lo que te referías" con una gota en la cabeza.

Honoka empezó a decir cosas sin sentido o you le empezó a preguntar todo respecto al mundo de las school idol "como diseñar su ropa" a lo que honoka respondió "eso hacia Kotori y nico" a lo que se desilusiono un poco, la cambio rápidamente "por música y letra", cosa que ella tampoco hacia otra vez desilusionando a la joven idol, solo le quedo la pregunta "¿Qué hacías exactamente tu en mius?", contestándole "amaba cantar y bailar".

Luego de una tarde de charla you se dispuso a hacerle la cena o fue obligada ya que según yoshiko ella era la mejor cocinera que había conocido, honoka quería probar su comida, a lo que accedió, disfrutaron de la cena you no podía creer lo tonta que era honoka, la había invitado a dormir si ya se le hacía muy tarde para que no ande vagando por las calles sola de noche, decidieron que verían una película en lo que la jefa, dueña de la casa, reina suprema de sus vida llegue de su trabajo.

-un momento el príncipe Hans es el villano -asustada la de ojos azules, acostada en el sillón

-dijiste que amabas a anna-you con lagrimas en los ojos acostada en el piso tapada con una frazada

Yohane con lágrimas en los ojos-humanos mentirosos, son todos iguales-con voz quebrada, en un puff

-¿yohane estas llorando?-cuestiono honoka

-no-dijo con temor, secándose las lagrimas

-si estas llorando-empezó a reírse

-quieren callarse, esto está demasiado bueno y me lo están arruinando-enojada you

-lo sentimos-dijeron al unisonó

La película siguió pasando, entre las lágrimas que se contenían el silencio que reinaba salvo por la tv que pasaba la película, you la veía detenidamente era la más interesada de las tres, honoka miraba de a ratos a yohane para ver si lloraba y yohane que contenía las ganas de llorar.

La dueña del pequeño departamento llego solo anunciando "estoy en casa", no lo diría pero le agradaba tener gente en su casa, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a una chica de pelo gris usando lentes acostada en el piso

-¿y tu quien eres?-la miro interrogativa, la desconocida que esta tirada en el piso

-soy you watanabe, yousouro-llevando su mano su frente sin dejar de ver la película-amiga de yohane-agrego sin emociones

-tu no tienes amigas-viendo a yohane

-lo mismo dije-sin prestarle atención su amiga de la infancia

-ahora no moleste tonta mortal-irritada

-bueno no importa, niña creo que debes irte a tu casa, ya se está haciendo tarde-trato de hablar de lo más normal

-honoka-san me invito a quedarme los días que falten para el inicio al love live-dijo sin distraerse de la película

-honoka te invito a quedarte-enojada, casi ineludible para las que estaban completamente distraída-honoka tenemos que hablar afuera-tratando de mantenerse calmada

-ahora no esto esta genial-sin importancia dijo honoka

-pueden callarse humanas-gritaba yohane

-tu silencio, quiero ver-tirándole una almohada, que era lanzada por la de ojos azules y amiga de de la infancia de umi

-basta que me lo estas arruinando-devolviéndole la almohada a su punto de origen

-honoka tenemos que hablar afuera-aun tratando de estar calmada

-pueden callarse-decía you-amo esta película

-yohane ponle pausa-dijo honoka

-no, no le voy a poner pausa me encanta esto. Mortal-la que llevaba un piyama de tiburón

-vamos honoka quiero hablar contigo, respecto a algo-irritada umi

-¿Qué le pongas pausa yohane?-grito de nuevo con la que querían hablar

-no lo hare, salte a hablar afuera con umi-san-grito

-no le quiere poner pausa-grito viendo a umi

-pueden salir afuera de una maldita vez-hablo you

-si hay otra canción ponle pausa-grito enojada

-no le pides a alguien que ponga en pausa sus emociones-

Honoka salió afuera con umi dejando la puerta entre abierta para ver su película desde el pasillo, umi al darse cuenta que no le prestaría atención decidió cerrarle la puerta

-¿si que pasa umi-chan?-confundida

-tú invitaste a quedarse a una desconocida-autoritaria

-no es una desconocida es amiga de yohane, además no tiene donde quedarse no trajo suficiente dinero para quedarse en un hotel en lo que viene sus amigas-de manera despreocupada

-yohane no tiene amigas-dijo de manera enojada

-lo mismo dije, pero ya ves que no es así si las tiene-riendo

-no se puede quedar dile que se valla que te disculpas, que no tenemos espacio-seriamente lo ordeno

-¿y a donde ira?-le cuestiono

-eso no es problema mío-desinteresadamente

-no tiene donde quedarse, que tal si la secuestran una red de trata de personas y la obligan a prostituirse día y noche-dijo de forma seria

-esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, deja de ver tanta tv y de leer mangas-dijo secamente

-como que no, la violaran día y noche-honoka empezó a golpear sus dos manos-esa será la pobre de you, ella llorara pensando si sonoda-san no me hubiese echado de su casa-umi hacia un tick en el ojo con cada golpe de las manos de honoka, honoka no hacía más que acelerar los golpes, al igual que el tick en el ojo de la más madura

Umi paro la acción de honoka-está bien que se quede dormirá con yoshiko-dijo de manera indiferente

-yo con quien dormiré-dijo una voz desconocida interrumpiendo su vergonzosa conversación

Ambas voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz-maki-chan que ¿haces aquí?

-maki-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono la de pelo azul

-que una no puede venir a dormir a la casa de sus amigas, sin que le pregunten que hace aquí-de forma sarcástica se defendió-entramos-lo dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la puerta, dejando confundidas a ambas

-¿Qué hará aquí?-cuestiono la de pelo azul

-se habrá peleado con nico-chan-dijo confundida

-si me pelee con nico-chan, ¿contenta?-un grito una voz desde adentro-ambas miraron hacia adentro veía como yohane y you se reían de manera cómplice

-se peleo con su prometida y la hecho de la casa-burlándose you, quien llevaba un vestido color celeste quien sabe de dónde lo había sacado

-tonta humanos se pelean por cosas tan banales para nosotros los demonios son cosas simples sus preocupaciones-yohane llevaba su capa

Maki empezó a estirarle las mejillas a yohane-tu no me dices cosas sobre el amor-soltándola, yohane se frotaba las mejillas de dolor mientras you reía, viendo a la puerta donde estaban sus amigas-nico-chan me hecho de la casa, contentas, me fui sin dinero, teléfono, mis apuntes de la universidad, apenas me dio ropa para dos días-al borde del llanto-me quise ir a la casa de mis padres, nico los llamo antes les conto todo y los puso en mi contra-hizo una pausa para respirar-tengo a mis padres, a su madre y hermanos, ella en mi contra-no tengo donde ir podr- fue interrumpida por el aparato de umi, dejando a todas mirando a umi, quien se limito en contestar

-hola, nico-chan-sin entender porque la llamaba-si ya estoy en casa, ¿Qué se te ofrece a estas horas?-volvió a reinar el silencio todas miraban a umi-si puedo ponerte en alta voz-miro con desdén a maki

Umi puso su teléfono en alta voz, la voz de nico del otro lado "hola buenas noches honoka, yohane-chan" a lo que le saludaron con un "hola nico-chan", "para que nos querías hablar" dijo umi, se escuchaba del aparato "a sí, no reciban a maki-chan en su casa, estoy enojadísima con ella", asustando a todas en la sala de estar, a lo que honoka pregunto "¿porque que paso?", seguido por un silencio profundo haciendo que yohane se mordiera el labio maki dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta you quien solo jugaba con su vestido honoka reía en voz baja con la acción de you umi miraba a maki con cada paso, "lo que paso es que es una gran idiota, se niega a crecer y dar los pasos que en verdad importan", asustando a todas otra vez por el grito dado, "¿a qué te refieres mama", yohane se tapaba la boca lo había dicho en voz alto algo que no quería que supieran las demás y se sonrojo salvajemente, todas quedaron con tick en el ojo en cambio a maki le corrió el pensamiento "yo mato a esta niña", "lo que paso hija es que maki se niega a adoptar", rápidamente umi contesto, "ustedes aun no están ni casadas" honoka agrego "tiene razón umi-chan ustedes solo viven juntas y planean casarse, legalmente solo las parejas casadas pueden adoptar en su caso ese no serian ustedes", maki se acerco a honoka besándole la frente, "algunas veces haces funcionar esa cabeza vacía y dices cosas con sentido" en susurro "creo que honoka tiene razón", se escucho un silencio, "fue lo que ella dijo, pero podríamos considerar en un plan de cinco años en el futuro, se la legalidad honoka, que se negara ni siquiera a hablar, la eche porque me enoje con ella que no quisiera ni intentar apadrinar a chicos, así que por favor chicas no residan a maki-chan por ser egoísta, insensible, buenas noches" corto la llamada tan rápido que no pudieron despedirse, todas las presente de la sala se pusieron a mirar a maki quien se empezó a sentir incomoda con sus miradas

-okay me voy-con un tono aburrido, dando pasos apresurados a la calle

-yo nunca dije que te fueras-dijo umi en forma tranquila-soldier games se deben apoyar, vamos pasa debe a ver algo de comida y te daré un piyama-dándole una ligera sonrisa

Maki quien estaba al borde del llanto, se quiso mantener fría y serena- si nos seguimos encimando aquí nos van- de forma despreocupada agrego honoka

-watanabe-san no se quedara más de dos a tres días-viendo you la cual asisto diciendo "yousouro"-tu te irás a la clínica luego del love live, ¿verdad?-alzando la ceja Honoka no supo que decir se quedo sin aire, dejo el ambiente con un incomodo momento-oigan tienen algo de comer, les juro que tengo hambre-trato de calmar el ambiente tengo maki

-yo cocine algo-dijo you, no entendía de lo que hablaban, se llevo a maki y yoshiko dejando de nuevo solas, una se animo a romper el ambiente que había creado, una rompió el silencio con una sola pregunta

-¿iras a la clínica no? , honoka solo respondió con un "no lo sé ni sé porque debería ir", umi se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa donde todas comían.

You por fin tenia a quienes valían la pena hacerle pregunta les lleno de pregunta, composición de letras, melodías, maki no quiso enseñarle mas allá que estaba devorando su comida, la escritora le dijo "busca algo en lo que sientas y tratas de componerla "desganada. La respuesta de la entusiasta fue "tu compusiste todas las canciones" la contra respuesta fue "la verdad no todas abramos compuesto alguna, incluso honoka", you le cuestiono diciendo que "honoka me dijo que nunca compuso una canción" yohane agrego "capaz se refiere a la canción de la pared", la tsudere "¿Qué canción de la pared?", "ninguna canción" hablaron al mismo tiempo las amigas desde siempre, "honoka compuso love marginal", contesto rápido umi "siempre debes componer música dependiendo de cómo te sientas", la primera en invadir la casa de umi dijo "¿en quién pensabas honoka cuando escribiste una canción sobre un amor no correspondido", la compositora de dicha canción asustada por la pregunta "ehh que", "nunca entendida en que pensabas cuando la hiciste" comento la pelirroja, honoka se sonrojo quedando mirando al vacio mientras you le pasaba la mano por enfrente para que racionara, "creo que no hay nadie en casa" dijo "la idiota se quedo pensando" dijo yohane, "creo que le hicimos demasiadas preguntas y su cerebro se quemo al fin" desganada maki quien había terminado de comer, "tardo pero al fin paso" dijo umi, yohane agrego "tiramos el cadáver al rio" you respondió "no es ilegal eso" con pesadez, "aunque nos ahorramos muchos en entierro si la tiramos al rio" hablo umi, maki alzo la ceja "enserio lo estas considerando".

Honoka empezó a susurrar algo, "¿Qué dijo?" fue una pregunta que se hicieron entre todas viéndose, "la compuse pensando en mi primera ilusión, siempre lo veía hablando con otras y nunca me vio, nunca me la habían preguntado en esos días, alguna vez tuve alguien antes de querer a kira-san". Dejo por cerrado las preguntas sobre ese tema, o no del todo.

Para you fue una experiencia única, aprendió de composición de letra, música de honoka no aprendió nada pero no era algo que le importara, solo le dejo eco en su única canción compuesta conocida. ¿Por qué no le había mostrado la otra canción?, ¿Qué sabia yohane de la separación de las musas?, se animaría a preguntarle ahora que estaban solas cada una en la pieza de yohane

-oye yohane, me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿me lo responderías?-volteando de donde estaba acostada.

Yohane tenía puesto auriculares estaba muy entretenida con su aparato, you solo se fue acercando de a poco. Investigar con que estaba tan distraída que no le prestaba atención, puedo leer de quien resabia mensajes "lily", se limito a sonreír y dejarla ser feliz un rato

-lo averiguare de una forma u otra tal vez las pueda ayudar-volviendo a acostarse

Omake único: escena post- crédito

Maki estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la terraza de umi eran pasada las dos de la mañana, iba por el tercer cigarro, estaba calmada para alguien que había peleando con su pareja y no había llorado como todos o todas lo hacen, ¿Por qué? Sencillo maki tenía un mensaje que dar a alguien

-no sabía que fumabas-dijo la voz de la persona a la que esperaba, maki quien solo se volteo a mirarla exhalando otro poco de humo

-hago muchas cosas umi-quien venía a ponerse a su lado

-se armaron un muy grande teatro-calmada tomando un cigarrillo y fumándolo-no me lo creí ni por un minuto-sonriendo de forma burlona

-debíamos hacerlo esto te quería decir en la cara-apagando y tirándolo al piso, con el seño fruncido

-¿Qué me dirás?-decía calmadamente, mientras aspiraba el humo

-hace unos días Kotori, hablo con nico-chan -hizo que umi se pusiera nerviosa, a lo que umi pregunto "de que hablaron"- según le dijo, está cerca de olvidarte, quiere intentar comenzar de nuevo, tratar de enamorarse-seca sin emociones

-no me sorprende, ella merece ser feliz-tirando el cigarrillo- ¿a qué viene al caso todo lo que me cuentas?-viendola de forma aburrida

-hace dos años te ofrecimos un pasaje a Francia con nico-chan, y hoy volvemos a hacerte esa oferta, hace dos años nos diste de escusa que la universidad no te dejaba viajar, ahora que la terminaste ve y búscala, trata de ser feliz-le sonrió sin emociones

-no puedo viajar, debo cuidar de yoshiko y honoka-chan debo ver que se rehabilite-de forma seria hablo

-ahora esto pones de escusa, yohane y honoka. Yohane debería volver a casa y tratar de ser feliz. Lo de honoka ella ya es adulta debería de tratar de cuidarse a ella misma-dejo a umi pensando

Otra persona oculta a ellas dos había estado escuchando toda la conversación, solo hizo que volviera rápido a su cuarto en medio de la oscuridad antes que la vieran, ya que ellas ya se estaban metiendo de nuevo al departamento


End file.
